Where Are They Now?
by Eat-Sleep-Read
Summary: Freddie left Seattle 10 years ago but he's coming home to film an iCarly reunion show. Why cant he keep his blonde ex girlfriend out of his head? Funny future fic. SEDDIE!
1. Where Are They Now?

Carly Shay POV

My office was the perfect place to design clothes. The view of Seattle was spectacular, and the walls were covered with pictures of the people I love. My family was my inspiration; if it weren't for them I would not be this successful. My clothing line was popular and I would often see people wearing my clothes. Of course I saved special designs for family, friends, and myself. Most of my family wasn't related by blood, but I loved them like family.

Spencer, Sam, Brad, Gibby, and Freddie had always been my family. 10 years had passed since the final iCarly episode. Spencer was still a single artist living in the same apartment, but his apartment was more cluttered than before. Gibby had grown up a lot since then he was almost normal now, and sometimes he managed to wear a shirt to work. Brad was married to a girl named Ashlee with 2 kids, and still made awesome fudge. My best friend Sam amazingly had a great job, and an apartment where she lived with her family. Freddie was the only one of our group who lived out of state. He rarely visited, and I really didn't know much about his life. We still kept somewhat in touch, but we really didn't often. So basically it feels like were just friendly acquaintances, when in reality he had been one of my closest friends ever. But not anymore.

He and Sam had dated in high school, and had been inseparable. I have never asked what happened when they broke up, and I don't expect them to tell me. After their breakup they were both completely heartbroken. They both realized they could handle their feeling for each other, so Freddie went to New York. He ran away from his feelings. They hadn't said one word to each other since we were 18, which was 10 years ago.

Sam had never had a serious boyfriend since, and I had a feeling Freddie hadn't even been on a date. That was not how people who are over each other should act, but Sam refuses to admit that. In her mind Freddie was just a distant memory, that she would never have to think about. But in that locked heart of hers I knew he was the only man she ever truly loved. And when you truly fall head over heels for someone, well there is no going back. Ever. When I was younger I thought I understood what love was like, but I think I had it confused with love they show in movies. Love is so much deeper than that. Not crushes or lust that makes you heart flutter. No the feeling of being with someone who knows and understands you. Someone who loves you for you, even with all of our faults. When being with that person all the time never gets boring, and you have fun doing nothing at all together. Sam and Freddie found that deep, true love. But they let it go, and getting it back is so hard.

I am not saying they aren't happy, I honestly have no idea about Freddie, but I happen to know Sam is very happy. After high school she had tough road to travel. After we graduated high school, and the Seddie relationship was torn apart, and I went off to college. Sam was completely on her own, she had no idea who she was, or what she wanted to do with life. I didn't learn how much she truly struggled financially and emotionally until many years later.

"Carly!" The door to my office was thrown open, and my blonde best friend ran into the room. Sam was standing there wearing dark jeans, converse, and a green shirt I designed for her. Her blonde curls were messy from running, and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. She still looked young like she did in high school. Although inside Sam had changed, she was very put together, and self confidence flowed from her. Through the tough times in her life she had gotten so much stronger.

"Carly! Check your email right now!" Sam looked really excited. Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough for her because she reached over pulled my phone out of my back pocket and shoved it back into my hands. Her hands were covered in multicolored paint and some of it got on my phone.

"Sam, I really don't understand why I have to rush just to check my…." I stared at the email and read it again to make sure I understood.

_Carly Shay,_

_As you know, this year is the 10th anniversary of the final iCarly web show. Jonson Studios is currently filming "iCarly Where Are They Now". This special show is going to include clips of iCarly, accomplishments of the cast, and musical acts. We would like you, and the rest of the iCarly cast to appear for interviews on the show._

_You would be paid for you time filming, and we would be done within a month. To show our thanks the iCarly cast and their families you will be given an all expense paid trip to Hawaii. Please consider the proposal, and get back to us as soon as possible._

_Thank you, Jonson Studios_

"Sam we need to call a family meeting, everyone is a part of this."I looked up at Sam and she was already texting everyone to meet at Spencer's apartment. Patience is a virtue Sam will always have trouble with.

Sam pulled out the keys to her Mustang, and I grabbed my purse. We were both silent in the elevator, lost in our own thoughts. We would decide together as a family. A very,very weird family. But as a family everything would make sense.

Our family meetings were always at his apartment. Did I mention he took out all the furniture, and put pillows on the floor? Yeah its weird, but also really comfy. I think we should sell it and call it funky chic. Brad, Gibby, Spencer, and I were all sitting on the floor amongst the billion pillows, and Sam and Ashlee were sitting cross-legged on the counter laughing about something. Ashlee had gold, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She was a sweetheart, and we had all grown close in the six years they had been married.

Spencer stood up and raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "Ok, let's hear what everyone thinks. Why don't you start Carly?" Spencer wasn't a very patient person, and he wanted to finish family meetings quickly. So when he found his old spoon hat, Spencer decided the hat would speed up our meetings.

I put the tarnished spoon hat on my head. "Well, I say we should all be a part of the reunion show. iCarly was so much fun when we were teens, and it would be fun to relive all the good times. I miss iCarly, and it was such a big part of our lives growing up-."

Sam pulled the hat off my head, nearly yanking out a section of hair. I glared at her, and rubbed my head. She just sent me the Puckett smile. The one that means you know you love me, and can't stay mad at me. She used that on Freddie a lot in high school. And it always worked.

"I agree with Carly, sounds like a great idea. I talked to the family, and they are so excited. And who doesn't love free trips to Hawaii! Oh and I have been dying to go back to the Nisshodo Candy Store for years." Sam stared off into space, probably imagining a tropical beach vacation. With candy.

Gibby turn to speak was next, and he decided to stand up and take off his shirt. He didn't do it anymore because he was weird, he just thinks he has great abs. I have to admit he has been working out quite a bit. "All the ladies out there need to know that I look good and that I am available." He made a weird face, that was probably supposed to be sexy.

Brad looked uncomfortable when Gibby decided to leave his shirt off. "I love this idea, and I can't wait to tell everyone about my family." Brad said smiling at Ashlee. Their sons Brent and Cole kept things interesting around here.

Spencer started babbling about which sculptures he was going to make for the show. Everyone tuned him out, and became lost in their own thoughts. I couldn't wait to tell my boyfriend Jason about the iCarly show. Jason was not the kind of guy I pictured myself falling for, but we fit together really well. He was adventurous, spontaneous, and pretty much the complete opposite of me. He loves the outdoors, and he plays a lot of sports. We were friends in college; I actually dated his best friend for a while. Years later we ended up falling for each other, and were still together today. He was the first guy who I didn't have a crush on at all, in fact I really didn't think he was my type. Our relationship just happened, and it feels right. My problem in high school was I tried to jump into love. That never turns out well. But when I met Jason I actually fell into love by accident. It made all the difference.

"Well, we are all in agreement; this calls for a celebratory dinner! Let's get the kids, and take everyone out somewhere special." Spencer jumps up, and does his excited dance.

"Wait, what about….Freddie?"Gibby asks.

Freddie hadn't come back for our college graduation, his moms cat adoption ceremony, or even Brad's wedding. OK so the cat adoption sounds stupid, but it was really important to his mom. We all went to support her. And it had turned out really fancy, the cats even had diamond necklaces. Anyway, so why would he come back for this? I don't think he would.

Sam spoke quietly, "We might be able to get him to come back, because I have a plan that is so crazy it might work." She turned and waited for someone to speak first. Oh, a Sam plan almost always works, granted it is usually insane.

The five of us looked at each other, and then nodded slowly. Sam took this as a signal to take control, and she thought for a minute before she looked at Spencer. "Spencer, can everyone stay at you apartment tonight?" Spencer nodded.

"Okay everyone; listen up here's the plan for tonight." Sam's plan was crazy, and it was going to be a very long night.


	2. The Plan

Sam Puckett POV

"Sam, there is no way this plan is going to work." Spencer grumbled. He was just grumpy because it was three in the morning.

"Stop grumbling and finish you emails. The rest of us finished an hour ago; you must be a really slow." I said. Spencer typed slow, and would complain every few emails. Carly, Brad, and Gibby had each sent 50 emails to Freddie; I hadn't sent any. I had no idea what to say to my ex boyfriend, there was no way I could write 50 emails.

This was the first part of my plan to get Freddie to come home. I honestly have no idea why I want him to come back. We haven't spoken in 10 years, and I have a completely new life and family. I don't know if we could be friends, but deep down I know avoiding each other is wrong. It's time to stop running, and face our past.

"Ok Sam I finished my emails, but I refuse to look at another computer for a month."Spencer said.

"Awesome, now does everyone remember what to do?"I asked. My friends nodded, and I handed Brad my phone.

"Wait, why are we using Sam's phone? There is no way he would talk to her after all this time." Spencer said. He was clueless as usually, and Carly had to explain to him what was going.

"Freddie won't know the number, so he can't decide not to answer us. We need him to answer. Oh and before you ask, the reason we are calling in the middle of the night is so he won't be thinking straight." Carly explained to her older brother.

"Ok now I am caught up, please continue everyone."Spencer said.

Brad dialed the number, and we all held our breath as the phone began to ring. My heart started beating louder and I was sure everyone could hear. Why had I come up with this plan, I wasn't ready to talk to him yet! Before I could figure out how to get out of this, I heard a very tired voice answer my phone.

"Hello?"Freddie said. My heart was beating so hard, and I was afraid I would pass out from nerves.

"Hey, it's Brad." Brads tone was friendly, but he sounded more tense than usual.

"Oh, this isn't your normal number."Freddie sounded half asleep which was perfect for what they were trying to do.

"No, this isn't my phone. I am sorry for calling so early, but I really wanted to talk to someone."Brad was following the plan, and his voice was starting to sound normal.

"Why pick me to talk to?"Freddie said. He sounded almost suspicious, but it was hard to tell.

"Spencer is not the best listener, and Gibby never has anything helpful to say. If you don't want to talk I understand."Brad said.

"Brad if you need someone to talk to I'm here. What up?"Freddie hadn't changed that was exactly what I thought he was going to say.

"I lost my job."Brad said. He had actually lost his job, but he was just pretending to be worried.

"I'm sorry Brad. You really shouldn't be worried I know you can get a job soon."Freddie said.

"Oh that's not what I'm worried about. Julie decided that she wanted to go back to work instead, so I will have to stay home and watch the kids. I'm not sure if I can do it." Brad wasn't really worried; he was actually looking forward to being a stay at home dad. Freddie didn't need to know that.

"Brad you love your kids, and I know you can totally take care of them. Everything is going to turn out fine."Freddie said. Wow, that comment surprised me, the way Freddie said it was so sincere.

"Thanks man, you right I'm worried for nothing. I really want you to meet my kids, and my wife Julie. I really miss talking to you." Step 1 of the plans complete; show Freddie how much he is needed.

"Is that Freddie on the phone? Give me the phone!"Spencer said. I am really surprised he remembered his part of the plan. "Freddie I am so excited to talk to you! You never call or visit; I have so many funny stories to tell you."

"Spencer…wait why were you with Brad at 3 in the morning?"Freddie asked.

"Oh, Brads over at my apartment. Brad, Carly, and Sam all come over here when they need to get away from their families. Gibby lives alone, so I am not really sure why he comes over all the time…Wait what was I talking about before?" Spencer said. I'm not sure if that was planned, or if he really forgot.

"You were said something about funny stories."Freddie sounded nervous; probably worried Spencer would try and pressure him to come home. He was smart to be nervous.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you about my gallery opening. It was actually a pretty fancy party, and a bunch of art critiques were there. Sam, and Jason were having a fork launching contest, and Sam hit a rich art critique in the neck."Spencer starting laughing at the memory.

"Was the critique ok?"Freddie asked. Of course he was always concerned about peoples well being.

"Yeah the fork didn't really break the skin, but he was really angry. He told Sam he would sue her for everything she had, unless she agreed to his conditions."Spencer started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Spencer how is this story funny?"Freddie asked.

"What…the critique… asked her to do was so funny; well not to her. He told her she was banned from all art museums in Seattle, and she had to go on a date with the critiques niece!"Spencer said. Why had he picked this story, it was so not funny.

"Niece? That's awful!"Freddie said. You could tell he was having trouble stopping himself from laughing.

"I wish you could have seen Sam's face! It was so hilarious!" Spencer laughed again. "Carly, why are you here. Never mind not important. I am talking to Freddie on the phone right now?" Step 2 of our plan was complete; show Freddie all the good times he is missing.

"Um…Spencer I think it's time I go."Freddie said. He knew Carly would pressure him.

"Hey, Freddie! I have been meaning to call you. I think we need to talk."Carly sounded way too friendly! I was worried he was going to hang up.

"Carly I have to go…"Freddie started to say, but Carly cut him off.

"Look, are you coming back for the iCarly Where Are They Now show? Don't you dare avoid the question Freddie!" Carly's voice was hard, and she sounded slightly angry.

"I'm sorry Carly, but I don't think I am going to be able to make it. Please don't be mad." His voice sounded small and afraid.

"Why are you doing this Freddie? Do you really hate us this much?"Carly burst out into tears. She was really convincing; I wanted to comfort her even though she was faking.

"Carly…don't cry…I just can't make it this year."Freddie said. Wait, this was my cue to grab the phone! I tried to remind myself that I had planned exactly what to say, but I couldn't keep my breathing under control. I quickly grabbed the phone before I could change my mind.

"Why is Carly crying!"I used my angry voice that can scare most grown men.

"…S…Sam." His stutter gave me confidence. I had an advantage, I was completely awake, and I had been expecting to talk to him. This was going to be way too easy.

"Freddie? Wow, I was expecting Jason…Why is Carly crying!"I made sure my voice was firm, so he knew ending the conversation was not an option!

"I…um…told her I wasn't coming home… I mean to Seattle this summer." He sounded nervous, which I had been expecting.

"Freddie Benson, this is getting out of hand."I said his name in the same tone of voice his mom used when she was upset.

"What?"I had caught him off guard with that statement; the plan was working perfectly so far.

"Are you trying to hurt the people you love? Carly is crying because of you! Your mom has convinced herself you still live at her house. Gibby is convinced you were kidnapped, and that's why you haven't come home." I didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to see the truth.

"I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt anybody."His voice was filled with sorrow and sincerity, so I went a little easy on him.

"I know, but that is not a good enough excuse. You missed the college graduation party, your mom's engagement party, Brad's wedding, and you know nothing about any of our lives!"My voice became louder and louder as I finished my rant.

"I don't think it's…"Freddie started to say, but I decided to interrupt him again.

"Freddie it's time to be a man. Come home to face everyone! You know it's the right thing to do." He was going to give in soon, because he knew I right.

He let out a long breath, and then was silent.

"Freddie get your butt back to Seattle!"He had no chance.

"Fine!"He said. Then he hung up.

**A/N- Ok that was really fun to write. Hope you like it! It wasn't really as exciting or humorous as future chapters will be. Just wait a little bit longer, and it is going to get better. I wrote this like 7 times before I loved it. **

**Please tell me what you think! Oh and also I have made up quite a few characters, and i can't come up with names. Please tell me your favorite names.**

**Oh also I am so sorry about the long update date. I'm working on updating faster.**


	3. Back in Seattle

**A/N- Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Ok here are a few reviews I thought needed to be answered.**

**claunat-Ok so I I'm sorry that was so confusing, I'll try and clarify. Sam doesn't date, and she doesn't have a boyfriend, fiancé, husband or anything at all like that. Don't worry I am going to talk about her family soon. But for being so observant you have earned a hint about the story: The reunion show is not going to be what they were expecting, and will be very interesting for Sam and Freddie!**

**seddieforever16- That is totally cool with me. Thanks for the awesome review.**

**Oh and thanks for the names! Now I just need names for the antagonists. So could you give names that would fit characters with mean personalities? I would really appreciate it. Ok now back to the story…**

Freddie Benson POV

"Dude, you need to calm down. You're going to Seattle, not prison! It's only for a month, and then we'll be in Hawaii!" Luke was so clueless. I had avoided this city for ten years, and now I was just going back like nothing happened. I wish I was going to prison; it would be so much more pleasant.

"Luke, when you avoid people for ten years they tend to be angry or sad. Seattle is filled with people who either want scream at me or beat me up!"Luke stared at me with his intense green eyes. He was annoyingly perceptive for only being fourteen years old. Luke was my roommates little brother; he stays with me every summer. I love him like family, but I wish he didn't always know what I was thinking.

"Hmmm, really? Are you sure It isn't because you're afraid to see Sam again?" Luke raised his eyebrows, and the look on his face said you know I'm right, don't even try and deny it.

Sam, even her name made my heart speed up. After ten years, she shouldn't affect me like that. I'm totally over her though, seeing her in person should prove that the feelings are gone.

"No, I think it's time we talk, were adults now. Wait, how do you even know about Sam?" I asked.

"Oh iCarly blogs, no one knows why you two broke up, but there are some crazy theories out there. One guy says you murdered Sam's cat Frothy, so to get even she took a blow torch and…"Luke's creepy story was interrupted by the flight attendant voice informing us we had arrived in Seattle. Oh boy, I wonder if this plane could take us back to New York.

"Freddie are you just gonna sit there, Spencer is expecting us at his apartment in thirty minutes. Get up!"Luke yanked my arm, and hauled me off the plane.

Spencer had promised me he would be the only one at his apartment; he understood I couldn't face everyone on the same day. I was still freaking out, but I guess there was no going back now. Luke was with me, but his comments on the plane hadn't made me feel better.

We were walking up the stairs of the Bushwell Plaza, and I felt so many emotions come over me. I was home; my favorite childhood memories took place in this building. This was where I felt happiest; I wasn't even really worried about seeing my old friends any more. This trip would be good for me, and I would get to relive all the happy memories.

We were walking along the hallway towards Spencer and my mom's apartments. I was actually really excited to see the apartments where I spent my whole childhood. Luke suddenly pushed me back around the corner; pulling me out of my pleasant thoughts. He put his finger to his lips, and gave me a look that told me this was important. Luke peeked quickly around the corner, and gave me the signal that it was safe to look. Spencer told me no one would be here, but standing within a few feet from me was my ex girlfriend, Sam Puckett.

I was going to kill Spencer! I couldn't face Sam yet, especially not if she found me hiding around the corner! We were also trapped. If we tried to sneak away she would hear our footsteps, and she was blocking the only other way of escape. I could either face her, or hide and hope for the best. It really wasn't a tough choice.

"Sam, why are you making this so difficult for me?" The voice belonged to a man, he sounded frustrated and somewhat amused.

"You didn't think I was going to make this easy for you? Come on, would you get on with this already."Sam said. I was kind of glad we couldn't leave; I really wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Sorry, if I am a little nervous. This is really hard." He sounded nervous, and I guess she decided to take it easy on him.

"Go on, don't be nervous." Her voice was reassuring, which sounded weird coming from Sam.

"Ok. I remember our first date, well it wasn't really an official date but it was the first alone time we spent together. We were at a college party; you had gone with my best friend. After all the craziness we ended up on the roof terrace together. We had both realized our dates weren't right for us at all and somehow ended up together. We sat up there at looked at the stars, and just talked all night long. I didn't get you home until 8:30 the next morning; Spencer wasn't exactly happy about us seeing each other again."The strange man was dating Sam. Now I really wished I hadn't heard this conversation.

"Hmmm I really can't say I remember that. Sorry."Hearing Sam joke with this guy sent a shock through my body. I felt like I was going to throw up, or scream. I wanted to run out of this building, but instead I had to listen to them finish their mushy conversation.

"Ha ha. What I am trying to say is I can't picture living my life without you. I want to look at the stars with you for the rest of my life. Please marry me."He asked Sam to marry him. Oh this shouldn't bother me this much; we haven't spoken in ten years. I have a girlfriend and a great job; I should be happy for her.

"Jason that was amazing. I usably don't go for mushy stuff like that, but you were so heartfelt. You would have to be an idiot to say no to that." Was that a yes? That wasn't that amazing; I could have done it better.

"Oh, Jason we are so late! We gotta go."I heard footsteps, and then they were gone.

"That was so weird. I mean why propose there, that was not a romantic place at all. She didn't even answer so…" I cut Luke off; there was no way I was going to talk about this.

"Spencer is expecting us, we better go inside."I said. I focused on what I was going to say to Spencer; pushing Sam and Jason right out of my head.

Luke knocked on the door, and we heard a scream followed by a crash. Then the door opened, and Spencer screamed again.

"Fredddddiiiee! You are finally here! Hi Luke, nice to meet you. It has been so hard waiting for you to get here. Why don't you come in!" Spencer danced back into his apartment, and screamed again.

"Hey, Spence I love what you've done with the place." I said. His apartment looked a little bit different. He had a really big table with at least 10 chairs, and his apartment was a little bit more cluttered. The biggest different was the living room; instead of a couch he had hundreds of pillows all over the floor.

"Thanks, when Carly moved out I decided it was time to make some changes. All these pillows are really comfortable, and the living room seats like 20 people now."Spencer said.

Spencer and I talked for a while; he asked me all about my life. His life really hadn't changed much since we were teens, so the whole conversation was centered on me. Luke listened for a bit, but eventually started playing games on his phone. I finally decided to ask him a question that had been bothering me the whole time.

"Spencer, no one hates me for leaving, right?" I asked.

"No, everyone just misses you. You really shouldn't be worried about seeing everyone again; it's going to go fine."Spencer said.

"Thanks Spence, that really made me feel better." I was really relived, but I still felt so nervous I thought I was going to throw up.

"Oh yeah, I also had a question for you. In a four days we are all going on a camping trip up in the mountains. You and Luke can borrow camping gear from me; if you want to come." I had to think of a way to get out of this, I really didn't want to face everyone yet.

"That sounds awesome, we can go right Freddie?" Luke looked at me hopefully; I knew he had always wanted to camping. It was time to stop being selfish. I guess I would go for Luke and Spencer.

"Are you sure it's cool with everyone else Spencer?" Spencer nodded before I even finished my question. "Alright fine Luke and I will go."Luke and Spencer both jumped up and started dancing around.

"Ok so far Brad, Julie, Carly, Jason, Sam, Gibby, Luke, Freddie, me, and Brad's two kids. Hmmm I need to ask Sam who she's bringing." Spencer continued talking, but I tuned him out. I was going to see everyone within four days; the thought makes me so nervous. I will just have to do what Sam said, and man up.

"Spencer I think we need to go to our hotel, and get some sleep. We have been here almost 4 hours."Right as I finished my sentence I heard a knock on the door.

"Spencer I have big news! Hurry up and open the door."Carly said through the door. Today is just not my day.

**A/N- Sorry, so far there hasn't been any Seddie. Just wait a few more chapters, and let the Sedddieness begin. **

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	4. Freddie's Mistake

**A/N- Hey thanks for the reviews! **

**Princess Starlight- You asked why Freddie has a girlfriend. I'm not sure if you were asking me to explain, but I felt like I needed to. I have big plans for her character. I created her character to add humor to the story, and don't worry she and Freddie are not serious. I think everyone is going to like where I go with that storyline!**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie- I hope you like where I go with Luke's character, I've got big plans for him too. Brads kids are younger, but I do have someone planned for Luke. I'm gonna stop talking before I give away everything.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

Carly POV

I hate secrets. Secrets tear people apart; I don't keep secrets from my family. All day today I felt like everyone was keeping something from me. They should know better than to keep secrets from me. First Jason is acting all weird, and now Spencer takes like ten minutes to open the door.

"What is taking so long? Ugh we don't have time for this." I was getting upset now.

"Easy Crabby, we have only been waiting for 2 minutes." Jason stared at me, finally noticing how irritated I was. He reached over and touched my forehead; he always calmed me down that way.

"I'm sorry; it's just weird for Spencer to take this long. He must have someone over." Right after I finished my sentence the door opened.

"Carly, Jason sorry it took me so long. I have two guests over, and I was trying to convince them to stay. Come in." Hmmm, two guests, who would that be? Hopefully a girlfriend for my brother or the TV repair man.

"Who's over? Is it a guy to fix the TV…Freddie!"I had been waiting ten years to see him, and then he is just sitting in my brother's apartment. I rushed to hug him, and ended up falling on top of him. Wow, Jason's face turned angry fast.

"Hey Carly it's good to see you!"Freddie said. Jason walked over to stand next to me; he wasn't looking at Freddie super nicely. The weirdest part was I couldn't read the look on Freddie's face; he looked almost mad at Jason. Had they met before?

"Hi I'm Freddie."The look on Freddie's face still wasn't very friendly.

"Jason."What was going on here?

"Nice to meet you."Freddie was starring at Jason with a weird look in his eye.

"Look man I don't know what you problem is."Jason said. Oh this wasn't going very well at all.

"My problem? What are you talking about?"Freddie looked close to hitting Jason. This was getting bad fast.

"I don't know why you're so angry. But I don't know if I want you around my girlfriend."Jason said. Well I had to fix this before, this got even worse.

"I think that's her decision."Freddie said. I had to step in.

"Jason this is just a big misunderstanding."I said.

"Carly this had nothing to do with you."Freddie said without looking at me.

"What, you're talking about me? I think it has a lot to do with me."Freddie looked completely confused. "Look I'm not sure what is going on between you and my boyfriend, but there is no reason to fight.

"Your boyfriend…"Freddie looked surprised. "Wait if Jason is your boyfriend then why did I …"He never finished his sentence. A boy I didn't recognize tackled him, and yanked him towards the elevator. Jason and I stood there confused for about two minutes until Freddie and the mystery boy returned.

"Jason could I talk to you in the hall for a minute. It's really important."Freddie said. He looked apologetic and a little embarrassed. Maybe he was going to explain his odd behavior.

"Fine."Jason said.

They walked out into the hall leaving me alone with the strange boy. He had blonde hair and dark green eyes. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Luke. I'm Freddie's roommate's brother, and I always spend the summer with him. Which is why I am here."Luke said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Carly."I liked Luke. He seemed smart. "Hey, do you and Freddie have plans tonight?"

"No we don't, but I don't think Freddie wants to go out tonight."Luke looked back at the door. "He doesn't want to see anyone else he knows yet."

"Well, were going to the street fair tonight; Spencer could take you so Freddie doesn't even have to come."Luke looked excited. "Do you think Freddie would be ok with that?"

"I'll ask him."Luke said.

Two minutes later Freddie and Jason come back inside, laughing! What was going on? Jason almost beat Freddie up, and then they are laughing like old friends! Spencer chose this moment to come back and join us again. Where was he ten minutes ago?

"You guys gonna explain to me what's going on! Now you guys are suddenly friends?"I said. Then they both laughed. I just don't get guys at all.

"Carly we are cool now. It's not even worth mentioning now. It's all in the past. Right, Freddie?" Freddie nodded. All right, this is just weird.

"Ok, I knew it was just a misunderstanding. Let's start the night fresh. Freddie I asked Luke if he wanted to go to the street fair tonight. Spencer could take him if you didn't want to go." I looked at Spencer, and he nodded his agreement.

"I have some business to work on tonight, so Luke you can go with Spencer."Luke and Spencer high fived. "Wait there are some rules, since I have to take care of you. Listen to everything Spencer says, and be back at the hotel by eleven."

We all said our goodbyes, and left in separate cars. Freddie went to his hotel, and we all headed to the street fair.

Luke POV

I was going to the street fair for the three different reasons. First I wanted to get to know all Freddie old friends. His social life in New York wasn't great; he spent a little too much time working. Second I had a feeling his ex girlfriend Sam might be there, and I really wanted to meet her. I knew he still might have feeling for her; his love life was terrible. He had a girlfriend, but honestly I knew it wasn't going to last. The last reason is it sounded fun, and it beats playing games on my phone.

Freddie was staying home, which was probably good. He hadn't handled seeing his old friends well. He freaked out because he thought Jason was dating Sam. He almost attacked Jason, and then almost blew the Carly surprise. Jason had only been practicing with Sam; he was actually going to propose to Carly tonight. Carly is probably suspicious, but at least she didn't completely find out.

"Luke, you like art? A few of my sculpture are on display at the fair."Spencer was awesome; He was one of the coolest adults I had ever met.

"Oh, is that giraffe over there one of your sculptures?"Spencer nodded. Spencer was a great artist, but I honestly don't know how he finishes anything. He is a bit scatter brained.

"Spence, if you want to go hang with your friends its fine."I really wanted to meet everyone else.

"No Luke, how about I introduce you to everyone? I think I saw them sitting over there."Spencer you read my mind.

I met all of Freddie old friends from high school, and I am really not sure why he ever left Seattle at all. Carly is super funny, and really easy to talk to. Brad sounds like a great friend, and the fudge he gave me was great. Gibby is kind of weird, but I enjoyed his randomness.

"So Lane, when did you meet Freddie?"Carly asked. We were all sitting at on the benches near the food tents. The street fair was cool it had stands selling crafts, food tents, rides, and live entertainment.

"Oh seven years ago I went to stay with my brother James for the summer, but he really wasn't interested in watching me. So I ended up spending the whole summer with Freddie, and we have done the same thing every year." I said

Carly and Jason started talking about plans for tonight; Gibby and Spencer were having a conversation about Idaho potatoes. I was playing dinosaurs with Brad's kids, Brent and Cole.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late. At least I made it." I looked up to see Sam Puckett standing right in front of me.

"Sam you're always late!"Carly teased. Sam seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Who is he?"Sam was blunt, but she didn't mean it in a rude way.

"I'm Luke."I decided to let someone else tell her why I was here. She waited for someone to explain.

"This is Freddie's roommate's brother."Spencer said. Sam nodded in understanding, and sat down next to Julie.

"So, Luke what's Freddie up to tonight?" Sam asked. I was started to get the impression that she says whatever she thinks.

"Something to do with work. I really am not sure exactly." Sam looked in my eyes; I could tell she knew that was an excuse.

"Well, maybe we can have everyone together soon." Sam said.

We all talked for a while, and I thought Sam was really cool. She was blunt, and I knew that would make some people angry. She was also fun to talk to, and kept the conversation interesting.

As we were all sitting together, I realized what I had to do. Freddie and Sam needed to be friends again (or more). That was probably going to be really hard. Oh well, I might just have to meddle a little bit.

**A/N- Oh Luke is a Seddie! Everyone ready for the next chapter, Freddie is going to have to face Sam! Seddie is on the way! I will probably update Saturday or Sunday.**

**Please review and I need a name for Freddie's girlfriend. I am terrible with names.**


	5. Ultimate Assassin

**A/N- I decided on Freddie's girlfriend's name. Thanks for all the ideas, but I actually came up with it on my own this time. She isn't going to be a nice character, and almost all the suggestions were my friend's names. Then I heard the song Super Bass (I am not a fan), and I decided her name was going to be Nicki.**

**Are you ready for Seddie? I came up with this at 3 in the morning, and I love it.**

Sam POV

Carly has kept me informed on Freddie's every move the past two days, and it is getting slightly annoying. His second day in Seattle was spent with Brad's family visiting all his favorite spots. Then he saw a movie with Gibby, Jason, and Carly that night. Yesterday he spent the day with his mom; then had dinner with Spencer. I feel like a stalker; Carly even told me when he took a shower. Today he had work to take care of, so Luke was staying with Spencer. I am not sure if Freddie plans to avoid me forever, but it is getting slightly ridiculous.

Today we were all playing Ultimate Assassin, for the first time since we were teens. Spencer already got Gibby, Brad, and Julie. Luke got Spencer about ten minutes later. I was going after Carly and Jason. I was hiding behind a plant, waiting for them to come around the corner.

"You want Avery to be a bridesmaid? Isn't she too young?"Jason said. Carly hadn't stopped talking about her wedding for the past two days she had been engaged. I personally was ready for this to be over already.

"Well I think…" I hit Carly in the back with a paintball. She screamed very loudly, and almost jumped into Jason's arms.

"Sam, I should have a do over. I was lost in thought, so it shouldn't count."Carly said.

"Nope, the game doesn't work that way, Carls."Carly wasn't sneaky enough to win this game, and she was terrible under pressure. I really didn't want to shot her twice.

"I think we can make an exception just this once, right Sam?"Jason agrees with Carly no matter what.

"Hmmm well, maybe since you guys are engaged I could let you stay together?" Jason smiled. I whipped my paint gun out, and hit him right in the forehead. Now they can stay together.

"Sam, you are such a cheat!"Carly said. I knew she really didn't mind; she probably wanted to get back to wedding planning.

"I'm going to go wash my forehead. Good luck Sam."Jason walked way; he was still mad that I had tricked him.

"Remember Sam, at 3 we all have to go meet the producer of the iCarly reunion show."Carly said. This was at least the tenth time she had reminded me; I think she was afraid I was going to skip it.

"How could I forget? Why do you keep reminding me, I told you I was going." Carly sighed and looked away.

"I was afraid you were going to avoid Freddie."Carly said quickly.

"Carly, he is the one avoiding me!"I shouted and Carly jumped back.

"Alright, you need to be back to Spencer's by three. See you later." I shouldn't have shouted at Carly, but she knows I am not worried about seeing him. I have completely moved on.

Now it was down to me and Luke. Taking down Luke was going to be tricky; he was smart and fast. I needed to sneak up on him, or I really had no chance. The boundaries of the game prevented us from leaving the building, so there were only a few places he could be. I would check out the halls, bobby, and then finally Spencer's apartment.

Luke was really smart, and sometimes he reminded me of Freddie. The way he analyzed situations; he had a very logical way of thinking, just like Freddie. Except Luke could read peoples emotion, which Freddie had never been any good at. Luke watched people's faces; he could find signs of what they were feeling. It amazed me, he could even read my emotions, and I usually tried to keep them hidden. This morning he brought me an aspirin, before I even mentioned my headache. Freddie defiantly wasn't observant like that. He could never tell if I was in a bad mood until I screamed at him.

Freddie and I had been really close in high school; we had been inseparable. Our breakup in high school had been unusual; it had shattered both of our hearts completely. The way Freddie dealt with it was to completely avoid me, and I just decided to completely avoid guys for good. Luke told me Freddie has started to date a bit. I have my family, and I don't plan on dating in the future.

"It's down to Sam and me. I will meet you upstairs once the game is over."Luke was just around the corner; the game was going to be over soon. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I shot a paintball right as they came around the corner.

"What in the world?" The voice wasn't Luke's. Oh crap, I hit a stranger this was just like Spencer's gallery opening. How unlucky can I be? Hopefully they don't press charges.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else…"I stopped talking when the stranger looked at me. I just hit my ex boyfriend Freddie Benson in the nose with a paintball. Why me?

"It's cool."Freddie Benson said. This was getting awkward fast. For some reason I wasn't nervous anymore; I just wanted to get this conversation over with.

"You're not going to press charges right?"He shook his head. I had expected him to laugh; apparently he was more nervous than me.

"I… um…well."His stuttering was almost comforting, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. His nervous behavior had calmed me down.

"Freddie, I haven't seen you in ten years, and that's all you have to say!"I said in my fake annoyed voice. My friends would have known I was only joking, but Freddie was too nervous to notice.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say." He looked panicked; he was still so easy to mess with.

"I was joking Fredward, no need to freak out."He stared at me in shock, and I laughed.

"You haven't changed much Sam."He said.

"That is somewhat true. I still get into trouble, and I am still way to competitive. But remember we are twenty eight now, so I do have to act mature sometimes. I usually act professional at work."

"That's really surprising. Hmmm never pictured you acting professional."He smirked.

"Well I have grown up quite a bit."I said. That was actually true; I had grown up a lot since high school.

"I can see that. Do you usually play assassin in you spare time?"He was no longer nervous.

"No but I do still play pranks." This was also true; I have got myself into some trouble pranking people.

"I've missed all the trouble you used to get into."He frowned. I don't think he meant to say that out loud.

"I miss your help getting out of trouble." Freddie smiled at me. Then he hugged me, and it felt exactly like high school. I think I enjoyed it a little too much.

**I finally finished writing this, and it was tricky to keep them in character. Tell me what you think!**

**I'm excited for the next few chapters. Please review, and tell me if you have any ideas.**


	6. Camping Trip

**Okay so I know I have been really slow updating this time, but you know how life is. With school starting soon I will be able to update more often. I think.**

**Anyway thanks for the review I love them all so much! Hope everyone likes this chapter. I have been working on it a lot. **

**Also I just wanted to say I am not stealing ideas from the story iGo Camping. All the ideas are coming from my experiences tent camping, and some of my friend's camping stories. **

**Ok back to the story.**

Freddie POV

Yesterday had been a really long day. I saw my ex girlfriend for the first time since high school. She hit me in the face with a paintball. Then I ended up hugging her, and she didn't push me away. I might not have let go if it weren't for Luke. He ended up shooting her in the back while I had her distracted. Sam is no longer the ultimate assassin.

Next we had the iCarly Where Are They Now meeting with the producers. Turns out they are giving us five minutes to do whatever we want for the camera, and they are going to do some interviews. Spencer decided he is going to do a showcase of his sculptures for his five minutes. Brad is going to introduce his family, and Gibby is going to do something abnormal. Carly decided she is going to let the fans vote on her wedding location, dress, food, colors, and other things like that. Sam said she had something planned for the show. I have no idea what to do; the only idea I have is to let Luke play the guitar.

Today is the day we are all leaving for the camping trip, and I have been over at Spencer's since 6:30. Luke, Spencer, and I are getting all the supplies ready.

"Ok, Luke time for the final checklist. Five tents, cooking stove, fishing polls, sleeping bags, sleeping pads, and our backpacks of supplies." Spencer read off of his clip board.

"Everything is all ready Spence." Luke loved this. He had always wanted to go camping. His parents were accountants in New York; they hated the outdoors.

"Hey people. We're here!"Carly and Jason came in wearing camping backpacks. Carly's backpack looked out of place with her flawless makeup and designer jeans. She definitely wasn't a camping kind of girl. Jason on the other hand fit perfectly with his old tee shirt and ripped jeans.

"Carly remember only what fits in you backpack is going on this trip."Spencer said. Carly was famous for over packing on all of our trips.

"Don't worry Jason made sure I didn't over pack."Carly said.

"Good morning!" Brad walked into the apartment with his family. He was always cheery in the morning.

"Luke!"Brad's two kids Cole and Brent ran into the room. They were three and four years old, and they loved Luke.

Brad and his family sat down and joined us on the floor. Jason, Carly, and Spencer joined us to. At first I thought it was weird Spencer had pillows instead of a couch, but it was pretty comfy.

"Spencer thanks for getting all this ready."Julie said. Before she could continue the old Miley Cyrus song Party in The USA began to play. Only Spencer would choose that as his ring tone.

"Who sent you a text?" Carly asked.

"Gibby, he asked me if we packed extra bug spray, so he doesn't have to wear a shirt." Spencer replied. Great, a shirtless Gibby in the woods. What could go wrong?

"I also got a text from Sam threatening to hurt me if she ever had to wake up this early again. Plus a text from Carly asking me if periwinkle napkins go with cream table cloths." Spencer said. My friends hadn't changed that much. Sam still hated mornings, and Carly worried about her problems at random times.

"Guess who's here? Gibbbaay!" Gibby was standing in the doorway holding bug spray, and a little girl?

"What about me Uncle Gibby?" Uncle Gibby? Who was this little girl? She was pretty adorable. She had blonde hair, and looked kind of familiar.

"We would never forget about you Juliet!" The little girl laughed as Gibby tickled her. He set her down, and she ran over to climb into Carly's lap.

"Luke you're coming with us!" Juliet said. Luke knew this little girl. Was I the only person who didn't know what was going on? The little girl was wearing pink pajamas, and I noticed she had bright blue eyes.

She frowned when she saw me. "Aunt Carly, who is that?" Juliet asked.

"Oh that's Freddie. Do you recognize him from iCarly?" Carly explained. I looked around at my friends, but no one would give me an explanation. I turned back to Carly, but lucky for her there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Spencer yelled a bit louder than necessary.

"Hey everyone, we finally made it here!" A girl with brown hair, wearing purple pajamas walked into the room. She looked about fourteen. This was just getting more confusing.

She noticed me and Luke for the first time. "Um…hello."She said.

Luke stood up really quickly, and almost fell over. Weird, he was usually really smooth around girls. "Hi I'm Luke Bennett."She smiled at his nervous behavior.

"Avery Puckett." She said. Avery Puckett? What was going on? What had my friends been hiding from me?

"Oh and this is Freddie."Luke added for me. Avery's eyes widened in surprise.

"Freddie Benson?" I nodded. "Um… well nice to meet you." Avery said. She looked really surprised when she found out who I was. I guess she didn't expect to us to be here.

Carly cleared her throat, and stood up. "Julie and I are going to start making breakfasts."

"Brad, Gibby, and Spencer we need to go load everything into Gibby's truck."Jason said. Ok for some reason my friends were leaving me alone with Avery and Juliet.

We all just stood there in awkward silence until Juliet spoke up. "Avery when is Mom going to get here?" Juliet whined.

"She said she was coming up as soon as she talked to Mrs. Benson." Avery glanced at me when she said this. My mom knew these kids? This day is weird.

The door crashed open, and another girl walked in. She also had blonde hair, and looked about eight years old. She was wearing black pajamas.

"Avery, Juliet you are going to be in so much trouble! Mom told us to wait for her!" The girl said.

"Jo you didn't wait for her either!" Avery said. Would someone please tell me who the heck these girls are!

The door opened again, and Sam walked in eating a doughnut. "Sorry I'm late." Like the girls she was also wearing pajamas. Sam turned and frowned at them. "Please wait for me next time."

"We will Mommy!" Juliet said in a sweet voice. Wait did she say Mommy?

**A/N- Did anyone see that coming! Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter you get to learn more about Sam's family. Oh and no these kids are not related to Freddie. Don't freak out, remember Sam doesn't date; I am going to explain who these kids are in the next few chapters.**

**I want reviews! Please?**


	7. Car Ride

**Oh thanks for all the awesome reviews! So far half the reviewers loved the chapter, and the other half were confused (which I was expecting). **

**Since the last chapter was kind of a cliff hanger, I plan on updating much quicker. Don't expect it every time though.**

**Now I could continue with this boring authors note, or get back to the story.**

**Time for a Seddie heart to heart. **

Sam POV

Freddie had to find out some time about my family. Thinking about it now, I probably should have told him before the day of the camping trip. Of course I decided to put it off, and now Freddie is all confused. I'm trying to decide what to say, and Carly and Julie keep giving me weird looks from the kitchen. Avery and Jo keep glaring at me for keeping Freddie's visit a secret; Luke keeps trying to find a way to leave. All Freddie can do is wait for me to explain, and I really don't want to.

"For every awkward silence a gay baby is born."Jo announced loudly. This girl is defiantly my child; I swear the things she says sometimes. Avery and Luke tried not to laugh, but they just couldn't stop themselves.

"What's gay?"Juliet demanded. Avery, Jo, and Luke completely lost it then; they fell over laughing. Even I had to smile at my cute little girl.

"Mom, aren't you going to introduce us."Avery said ignoring Juliet. I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this. I should just get it over with.

"Um…Freddie these are my kids. Avery is fourteen, Jo is eight, and Juliet is four."He smiled, but it seemed forced. "You guys know Freddie from iCarly, and that's his friend Luke."

"Sam you didn't tell me you had kids. In fact, no one told me you had kids."Freddie sounded kind of mad. I really should not have kept this from him.

"Why don't we go help with breakfast? Carly probably needs our help."Avery said. My kids left me alone with Freddie; couldn't they have stayed a minute longer?

"I'm…just going to… go with them."Luke hurried after them to the kitchen. This was going to be awkward.

"Why didn't you tell me about them!"Freddie whisper shouts.

"I wanted you to meet them in person!"I whisper back. Okay that was a lie. I really didn't want him to know how weird my family was. He had a great job, probably a perfect girlfriend. My life wasn't exactly normal, but of course he was going to find out sometime.

"Sure."He saw right through my lie. Before he could force me to tell him the truth breakfast was ready.

We were all sitting around Spencer's dining room table; except Juliet, Brent, and Cole were asleep in the living room. Carly was talking to me and Julie about wedding details, and the guys were talking about some new reality show.

"Ok everyone I had an idea."Spencer announced. He ran out of the room, and came back holding his cowboy hat. "Sam, Brad, and Gibby are driving up to the campsite. So they will take turns picking names out this hat to see who will be riding with them. Brad you go first." Another one of Spencer's crazy ideas. What's gonna go wrong this time.

"Let's see. My first passenger is Jason."Brad said. I knew if Carly didn't get in the same car as Jason; she would be mad at Spencer.

My turn was next. "I got, Brent."Oh great what if he starts crying for his mom later.

Gibby was next, but he would only have two passengers in his truck. "The lucky winner is Luke!"

"Next person is Jo."Brad said. Oh boy, she can be difficult to get along with when she's tired.

"Juliet."Hopefully she will get along with Brent; I am not in the mood to settle fights.

"My last passenger is Avery!"Gibby said. Oh no that means Luke and Avery won't have any adult supervision. Spencer had another terrible idea.

"Carly."Brad said. Carly got what she wanted.

"Freddie." I groaned inside. A four hour car ride with Freddie; exactly what I wanted.

"Spencer."Brad said.

"Cole."I read. Great I was stuck in the car with three screaming kids, and my ex boyfriend.

"Avery and Luke are riding with Gibby. Brad is taking Julie, Carly, Jason, Jo, and me. Sam is driving Juliet, Cole, Brent, and Freddie. Let's get going."Spencer said. Here we go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We had been driving for about two hours now. Juliet, Cole, and Brent had finally calmed down, and were beginning to fall asleep. It had taken begging, pleading, bribing with gum, threats, and yelling to get the kids to quiet down. Juliet has always been sweet, but around other kids she is really loud. The bad part is now I am completely alone in the car with Freddie, and that is kind of my worst nightmare today.

"Sam, can I ask you a few questions?"Freddie asked. What should I say? It's not like I could say no.

"Alright, but if it's too personal I might not answer."I said. I could either answer his questions, or have him yell at me for hiding things from him.

"Are you married?"He asked. Ok, that was a question I was comfortable with.

"No, I have never been married."He looked surprised. Normally people with three kids have been married, but my family is not normal.

"Tell me about your kids."Freddie said. He probably wanted to ask me about how I ended up with three kids, but he knew I wouldn't tell him that right now.

"Not really a question but I'll answer anyway. Avery is really creative, and responsible. She sings, plays the guitar, and has been on the dance team since she was eight. Jo is a trouble maker, and she hates school. She plays soccer, baseball, and hockey. Juliet is a little princess, but she is really devious. She likes ballet and gymnastics."I said.

"I never pictured you being good with kids. Will you tell me about your life in the past ten years? I want to know about your job, and how you ended up with three beautiful daughters." Something about him saying beautiful daughters made me consider opening up to him.

"Freddie that is a long, sad story. I haven't ever said it aloud before."I said. It was true; the last ten years of my life had been hard. I'm not sure I am comfortable talking about it with Freddie.

"Sam, you can trust me. Please tell me what happened."He said.

"Tell me about your life first, and then I will tell you my story."He looked at me then nodded.

"Ok, but it is a pretty boring story. I moved to New York City for college. I got my masters degree, and ended up working for the pear company. I got myself a high paying, completely boring job. I have boring, smart friends who really are not that fun to be around. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Nicki, and she is a journalist in New York. That's my life for the past ten years." He finished. Now it's my turn, but my story is a bit more complicated than that.

"Ok, so I'll start right after graduation."There is no going back now.

**A/N- Sorry I really didn't explain about the kids yet. I really wanted Sam's story to be an entire chapter long, and from Freddie's point of view. I will try and have the next part up tomorrow night. **

**Please review and tell me what your thinking! Hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. Sam's Story

**Ok, time for Sam's story. This is actually based off of this girl who came to talk to my school a few years ago. She told us her story, and that's where I got this idea. **

**Oh and thanks Ella Lea, I just keep writing Lane instead of Luke for some reason. I usually catch it, sorry bout that.**

**Oh, almost every line of dialogue will be Sam's until the very end, but you will hear Freddie's thoughts.**

**And thank you for all the awesome reviews! I luv reading them!**

**On to the story. **

Freddie POV

I had planned on yelling at Sam for not telling me about her kids, but by the time we got the little kids to calm down I really wasn't mad anymore. She agreed to tell me about her life these past few years, and I knew that meant she still trusted me a little.

"Ok, so I'll start right after graduation."She said. Graduation wasn't a time I really liked to think about; that was when I lost Sam.

"You, Carly, Brad, and Gibby all went off to college, and I decided to travel the country. I had a bunch of odd jobs, which really didn't help me prepare for the future at all. I worked as a bartender, river guide, hair stylist, waitress, and many other jobs. I wasn't saving any money, and I had no plans for the future." She sighed. I couldn't picture Sam doing any of those jobs; I had always expected her to be a successful comedian or something.

"When I was nineteen I realized how alcohol affected me. I would drink almost nothing, and I would be completely drunk. I would have a one sip, and then not remember anything for the rest of the night." Sam's family had a history of alcoholics, and I guess it affects Sam too.

"I was at a party in Seattle the first time I realized it was not good. I remember arriving there with Carly, and then I woke up in her apartment with a tattoo and a belly button ring." Sam had a tattoo?

"I avoided alcohol, and I forgot all about that party."She paused, thinking about what to say next.

"When I turned twenty I decided I was done traveling around, and I wanted to make some actual money. So, I moved to the city I had spent time in with my parents, Las Vegas."Did she say parents? I have never heard her talk about her dad before; I always thought he had left when she was a baby.

"My dad loved poker, and my mom loved the Vegas shows. He would compete in poker tournaments, and if he won he would take us to shows. He taught me when I was three years old, and I learned all his tricks. It turned out I was still pretty good." She smiled. I bet Sam was better than good, from the way she smiled.

"I started in small tournaments, but quickly worked my way up. Most of guys weren't expecting a twenty year old girl to be so competitive."She continued.

"Within a few months I was in a poker tournament with a cash prize of two hundred thousand dollars. I shocked everyone when I won that night; I had come out of nowhere."Sam won two hundred thousand dollars? I had missed so much these past years.

"It was great; until the celebratory party that night. I didn't have any alcohol, but someone must have slipped some into my drink. I don't remember anything."Oh boy, I know where this is going.

"I went back to Seattle, and found out I was expecting Jo." So Jo was actually her child, but what about the others?

"Everyone was super helpful Spencer let me live with him, Carly visited me all the time, Brad helped me look for a job, and Gibby brought me food every day. Even with all their help I wasn't doing very well."She paused.

"I was starting to get really depressed. I had all my friends, but deep down I felt alone." Why had I left her all alone here? There must have been some way I could have helped her.

"I guess I felt like there was no way I could ever take care of a child; I could barely take care of myself! The more I thought about the future, the less I want to go on." She said. Compared to this, the last ten years of my life felt pointless.

"I was losing hope. Carly tried to help, but she really didn't know what to say to make me feel better. She told me I would be a good mom, and everything would work out fine. There was no way I could believe that." Hearing this story hurt; I felt like it was my fault. I wasn't there for her; I didn't even know any of this was happening. I was too wrapped up in finishing college to notice someone I cared about so much, was hurting so bad.

"I didn't feel like living anymore, I had completely given up. If it wasn't for that one day at the park, I might not have made it at all." She said.

"Carly told me I needed to get some fresh air, so she forced me to take a trip to the park. I was sitting on the benches watching the little kids play with their moms; when a little girl sat down next to me." Sam smiled as she remembered that day.

"She had brown hair, and was about five years old. She told me her name was Avery. I remember our conversation exactly." Sam said.

"You look sad."Avery said. Sam made her voice sound high; if we had been talking about something else I might have laughed.

"Didn't you mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers, kid?"Sam said.

"No. I don't live with my mom. Why are you sad?" Avery asked.

"I don't feel like explaining my life to a six year old."Sam answered.

"Ah come on, kids are the best people to talk to. I won't judge you, and I will listen to everything."

"Fine, my life has just gotten hard, and I don't think I can do it."

"Do you have any family?"Avery asked.

"I don't talk to either of my parents or my sister."

"My aunt says family can be anyone who loves you. Do you have anyone who loves you?"

"Yes, but they can't help me live my life."

"No matter how hard life gets we have to realize that we are so lucky to be alive! Think of people who have nothing, or people who are living on the streets!You are lucky." Avery said.

"You're saying I'm being ridiculous. I have a place to live, and people who love me."

"I'm saying you're really lucky. People would give anything to have your life, and you don't seem to care."Avery said.

"I have been so stupid. Thank you Avery, for making me see what was right in front of me."

"You're welcome."

"Isn't someone probably worried about where you are?"Sam said.

"No, I came here alone."

"You came here all by yourself!"

"My aunt works a lot. She tries really hard to take care of me, but she just doesn't have much time."

"Avery, how would you like to come home with me?"

"Avery's aunt gave me custody of her, and I rented my own apartment. Everything changed for me that day. I got a job working at a preschool, and I found out I was actually really good with kids."Sam said. Sam good with kids, still doesn't work very well in my mind.

"I loved Avery from the moment I started talking to her. She was so smart for a five year old, and she could always tell what I was feeling. Avery loved Spencer, Gibby, Carly, and Brad. That was what she had always wanted a family." You could tell when Sam talked about Avery she loved her very much.

"Jo was born, and I was really happy. Everyone helped me all the time, but for the first few months Avery never left my side. I owe her so much." Sam said.

"In the next few years I ended up going to law school. Spencer thought I was crazy, but it was really an ideal job for me."Sam in the courtroom would be scary; I would definitely want her on my side.

"By the time I was twenty four I was just beginning my job as lawyer. Around that same time I got a call from Melanie." Melanie must be real because at this point there is no way Sam would lie to me.

"She was a successful business woman in L.A, and she could not take of a child. I agreed to take Juliet. Juliet was a really easy baby to take care of compared to Jo, or maybe I just had more experience." I really still cannot picture Sam as a mom; I still picture her as the same girl she was in high school. Sam really had grown up.

"I wouldn't change a thing you know." Sam said. Time for me to join the conversation again.

"Really?"Her family did sound great.

"Really. I realized that when Jo was about a year old and Avery was seven. Out of nowhere Avery asked me if she could call me mom. I told her she could if she wanted to, but I wasn't really her mom. She told me of course I was, I was the person who took care of her when she was sick, I tucked her in every night, I was the person who loved her no matter what she did. She told me no one else would ever be more of a mom to her than I was."Sam said.

"She was really smart for a seven year old."I said.

"Yeah. Probably because she practically raised herself, until I met her."Sam said.

"I hope someday I have a family as great as yours, Sam."I said.

"You will, you would be a great dad Freddie."I had always wanted kids. Nicki said she didn't want kids, but I hope someday I can change her mind.

"Mom, are we there now!"Juliet screamed from the backseat. Two hours to go. Next time we are not going with Spencer's idea.

**A/N-Ok, now you know who Sam's kids are. This chapter came to me at like three in the morning, and I finally finished it.**

**Please tell me what you think! I want to know what everyone thought.**


	9. Heart Break

**A/N- I loved the reviews for the last chapter! Oh and I finally checked my email, and I noticed how many people have this story on alert. Thank you so much!**

**I was watching iSaved your life this morning (I know some people might say it is a Creddie episode, but Freddie breaks up with Carly and Sam says she can't stand the idea of them as a couple. In my weird mind that is definitely Seddie!) Then my dad came in, and told me he was a Creddie! My own father has gone to the dark side! But we all know Creddie is never gonna happen. My dad's probably reading this, so Seddie for the win! Love ya dad!**

**Oh and someone asked when Freddie was going to realize he liked Sam. I am not sure exactly, but it is probably going to be quite a few chapters away. Since they been apart so long, it is going to a while before they can admit they love each other.**

**Chapter 9 is here! I decided since everyone seemed to like Avery, this chapter is in her point of view.**

Avery Puckett POV

Today was my lucky day. I had prepared myself for a long car ride with my sisters, and mom. Instead I ended up with my Uncle Gibby; he may be almost thirty but he still acts younger than me. I also got to ride with Luke; he is super funny and cool. Not that I don't love my family, but you have to be really patient to ride in the car with them for four hours. The car ride had gone really fast, and before I knew it we had arrived the campsite.

We have been setting up camp for about four hours, when it should only take us about twenty minutes. Spencer has knocked the tents down four times, Gibby passed out when he tried to blow up an air mattress, and Jo almost caused a forest fire. I just hope we finish before the sun sets.

"No, Carly that tent looks wrong; I think the pole is backwards."Freddie said.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked. At that exact moment the tent collapsed for the fifth time.

"Carly, where did you put the bugs spray? I am getting eaten alive over here."Spencer said.

"Gibby had it earlier; you might want to ask him."Carly said.

"Jason, we need help with this tent. I have no idea how to fix it."Freddie shouted.

"Jo put worms down my shirt! I want her thrown in the lake!"Juliet screamed.

We were getting pretty loud; I hope other campers can't hear us. The last thing we need is for someone to call the police. I was just about to go help Freddie put the tent up, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Weird, I didn't think my friends could text me up in the mountains.

_Hey its Luke, this is getting pretty chaotic. If we don't quiet down soon, someone is going to call the cops. _

Luke had been thinking the same thing as me. Great minds think alike. Luke and I should probably step in, and calm everyone down.

_Yeah it's totally getting out of hand. Someone needs to step in and be the team leader. You get everyone's attention, and then I know what to do.-Avery_

_Alright, sounds like a plan.-Luke_

"Everyone! Quiet down, Avery needs to say something!"Luke screams. He has a really loud voice.

"Thank you Luke, for blowing my ears off. Anyways we are getting way to loud, and we need to set up camp before dark. Carly, Julie, and Spencer you guys start working on dinner. Jason and Brad you are going to have to start the camp fire. Luke and I will set up the air mattresses. Gibby can watch the kids. Sam and Freddie you guys can set up the three tents." I announced. Everyone just stared at me, and then walked off to finish setting up.

"Impressive. Now maybe we can actually accomplish something."Luke said. Dinner was started, the fire was taking shape, tents would be up soon, and hopefully we would finish the air mattresses soon. Gibby was playing with the kids, or they were beating him up. Either way they were distracted.

"Let's get blowing up the air mattresses over with."I said. Everything was completely silent for a while; until everyone went back to talking loudly. Well at least no one was screaming anymore.

"You put Sam and Freddie together on purpose didn't you?" Luke asked. How was he so perceptive? He could always figure what was going on.

"I was curious to see how they would react, and they were the only people who could probably set the tents up right."I said. Ok, so it was mostly because I wanted them to talk, but we did need someone to set up the tents.

"I know what you mean."Luke said. What does he mean?

"What?"I asked.

"You said you were curious about how Sam and Freddie would be together. I am too."He finished.

"Really, why?"I questioned. I had a reason to be curious, but what did he know about Sam and Freddie.

"I know something happened between them. There is a reason Freddie has never really moved on since he dated Sam. He has dates, but they almost never work out. I'm guessing Sam hasn't moved on either, and that's why I am so curious." Luke said. How Luke figured all that out was a mystery to me, but he was right.

"You're right. I don't know much about relationships or breakups, but something about Sam and Freddie's breakup was weird. How often do you hear of a couple breaking up, and then both of them being crushed? It doesn't seem right." I said.

"Your right Avery, it's not right."He looked thoughtful. "Have you ever heard the song Breakeven by the script? It pretty old, but it kind of fits what we are talking about."

"No, I have never heard of that song."I told him. He frowns, and then pauses for a moment. His next move surprises me; he begins to sing.

**When a heart breaks no it don't break even**

**Cuz I got time while she got freedom**

**Her best days will be some of my worst**

**While I'm wide awake she has no trouble sleeping**

**Cuz when a heart breaks no It don't break even**

**What am I supposed say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**Cuz she's moved on while I'm still grieving **

**When a heart breaks no it don't break even**

**One still in love while the other one's leaving**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**You took your suitcase I took the blame**

**Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

He finishes the song, and I takes a moment for the words to sink in. He has a great voice, and he was right about the song being important.

"I understand what you mean now. When Freddie and Sam broke up it left them both with broken hearts, that can never heal without each other."I said. He nodded.

"They are not like most people. Their heart broke even, and they can't fix it."He said.

"I know what we need to do."I said. I had an idea, and I was going to need Luke's help.

"You want to meddle in their relationship, don't you?"His eye's looked mischievous, which I had to admit was pretty cute.

"Not exactly. I just think we need to get them to spend time together, so they can figure out what happened. They probably aren't going to do that on their own."I said.

"Avery that is meddling! You are right though; they cannot avoid each other any longer. For this plan to work you are going to have to tell me everything you know about their relationship."Luke said. Yes! He was willing to help me!

"I don't really know much. They were enemies in high school, and Sam bullied him a lot. Somehow they ended up together, and they dated until the end of high school. Something happened in the summer before college. Freddie left for New York, and Sam went off traveling. Freddie hasn't been back since, and they haven't talked until now."I said. That was all I knew, because no one would tell me anymore information.

"Hmmm…If possible we need to find out more information that could help. I think we need to start my plan now."He smiled deviously.

"Tell me what the plan is!"I needed to know now!

"Ok, here is what were going to do." Luke said. He had a devious brain. I couldn't wait to start the plan.

**A/N- Next chap will be up ASAP. Please review it will only take a sec, and it will make my day! ;)**


	10. Sunset Drama

**A/N- There were a couple of questions that needed to be answered. **

**Where are Avery and Jo's parents, and are they looking for them. Avery parents will not come in to the story at all. You might learn more about them if she decides to tell Luke, but they aren't coming back into her life. No one knows who Jo's dad is, and they won't find out in the story.**

**And now we're back with another new episode of Where Are They Now!**

Sam POV

"Hey, everyone you have got to go check the lake out right now! It looks amazing in the sunset!"Luke said. He was walking up the pathway with Avery. They seemed to be getting close, and I had seen them whispering together all afternoon.

"Luke's right, it is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Why don't you guys go check it out, and we can finish setting everything up. Go on, it's really cool!" Avery said. She was acting kind of weird, and Luke seemed tense.

"Oh we can't let you guys do that!"Spencer said.

"It's fine. We don't mind at all; you guys need to see the lake."Avery said. They kind of seemed like they were trying to get rid of us. Maybe some of us should stay.

"Alright then, we'll be back soon." Spencer said.

"I'll race you guys!"Gibby shouted. The four kids took off, and left Gibby way behind.

"Sounds so romantic!"Carly said. She took Jason's hand and pulled him down the pathway. Should we leave Avery and Luke to set up? When did I become the voice of reason?

"Are you coming Sam?"Freddie said. He didn't seem to be worried at all. Avery and Luke are smart kids. Everything will go fine.

"Yeah let's go see the lake." I decided. Luke and Avery smiled at us as we walked down the path. Weird.

We walked down the forest path in silence. It wasn't completely awkward, but we just couldn't quite figure out what to say after our talk in the car. By the time we made it to the lake, we still hadn't said anything.

"It's…breathtaking."Freddie said. I couldn't think of a better word to describe the sunset. The colors of the sunset reflected off the water, turning the water into bright shades of orange, pink, and purple. It was something you saw in pictures, but the real thing was amazing.

"Wow…"I said. That was really all I could say.

"I haven't seen a sunset this beautiful since…"He stopped suddenly. He was remembering the same sunset as me.

"Since our hundred day kiss?"I said. I remember that night; Freddie and I were on the roof of Bushwell Plaza. We had been dating one hundred days, and this was the spot we picked to celebrate. The sunset that night was the spectacular, and we took it as a sign our relationship was meant to be. Guess we were wrong.

"You remember the sunset that night?"He asked. I remembered every moment we spent together when we were dating.

"Yeah, it was a beautiful night."I said. He smiled. Wait, I meant the sunset was beautiful! Truthfully the kiss was good too.

"Sunsets were always a sign for us, and now we've been apart for ten years. Then suddenly we see the most beautiful sunset of our lives."He said.

"What are you saying Freddie?"I asked. Why would he say that?

"I just thought I would point it out. It is kind of weird."He said. Wow way to make this conversation awkward Freddie.

"Yeah…"I said. "Our whole relationship was weird."

"What that supposed to mean?"He asked.

"You know what I mean, Freddie! We had an unusual relationship! Half the time it was perfect, and then the rest of the time Carly had to settle our fights!"I said. How could he not remember how often we fought?

"I remember us fighting, but I don't remember it being a bad thing!" He says smiling.

"You liked us arguing? That is pretty unusual."I said. Deep down I liked fighting with him a lot, but he probably knew that.

"I liked everything about our relationship, Sam. I loved how you could always tell what I was thinking, and how we were always teasing each other. I loved how you would pout when you lost a bet, and you would always watch nerdy movies to make you happy. I don't think that's unusual at all."He said. I had to admit he was right about how happy we were dating, and I did have tons of great memories from then. The only problem was we didn't know how to compromise very well, we were both so headstrong, and that lead to fights. Not just normal fights, but angry fights where we wouldn't see each other for days. I remember one time I was so mad at Freddie I decided to go with my mom to Silver City just so I could avoid him. (**A/N Silver City is a historic mining town that we just went on a ten hour field trip to. Not the most fun bus ride of my life.) **

"There may have been many things we loved about our relationship, but you know it wasn't perfect at all!"I said.

"Don't pretend you didn't love how weird our relationship was! It was perfect for us, and you know it!"He said.

"If our relationship was perfect we would still be together now! Obviously it was never meant to be!"I snapped. I hadn't meant to sound mean, but our relationship hadn't been perfect.

"We were in love, and then because of one stupid fight we ruined everything! He snapped back.

"Then why did you leave, if it was just one stupid fight!"I shouted. We were screaming at each other in front of all our friends, but at this point I could care less.

"You didn't stick around either! You were off traveling the country, when we could have been starting our life together!"He shouted. How dare he turn this around on me!

"We are never going to agree on this! For the thousandth time it wasn't my decision for us to break up!"I said. After our breakup ten years ago we had argued about this quite a few times, and we could never figure out exactly who decided we were going to split up. It definitely was not me.

"It wasn't my idea Sam! You're the one who told me to never speak to you again!"He shouted back.

"How could you possibly think I was series about never speaking to you again? You knew I could never do that!"My voice was getting kind of soar from yelling, and I couldn't even remember how this conversation had started.

"Sorry that I ever believed anything you said."He said.

"Why are we even talking about this? Does it really matter how perfectly weird our relationship was, or why we broke up. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. Let's just go back to camp, okay."I said. I was done fighting tonight I just wanted to climb into my sleeping bag, and forget this conversation.

"Okay."Freddie said. He turned and stomped back up the pathway to camp. How had a beautiful sunset, caused all that yelling?

Avery POV

"Did you hear all that yelling, Luke? We were like a mile away and we could Freddie and Sam screaming at each other! This is really bad!"I said. I didn't want my mom to keep ignoring everything that happened between her and Freddie, but fighting was the exact opposite of what I had wanted to happen between them.

"Avery it's not a bad thing."He said calmly. How could this possibly be anything but bad?

"Why isn't it a bad thing!"I said completely confused. Luke seemed to be one step ahead of me when it came to dealing with problems.

"Sam and Freddie have been through a lot, and it is going to take a lot of work for them to fix everything. When they start to feel nervous their response is to yell at each other, and run away from the situation."Oh that made a bit more sense. That is where we come in; this just proves our plan is going to work."He said.

"How can you be so sure our plan is going to work?"I asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I know we have to try. So stop worrying, and let's just go with it okay, Ave?"I nodded. Together Luke and I had come up with a very devious plan. The plan had been simple so far. Luke and I had been making sure Sam and Freddie have to spend a lot of time alone together, so they can talk, argue, and hopefully have a good time. Of course that is only the first phase, and the next part of the plan will be a bit more difficult.

"Everyone is coming back, act natural!"I said quickly. Luke may be devious, but he can't hide his emotions very well at all. I just had to hope no one would notice how unusual he was acting, luckily I was pretty good liar. I could probably cover for him, unless my mom was suspicious too. I could never lie to my mom; I'd tried before but she always knew I was up to something. The key to lying was just avoiding the lie, and adding more details to the truth. Of course I never use this unless it was very important, like today.

"Hey, the sunset was pretty great right?"Luke said. His voice sounded higher than usual, and his smile looked really forced. What happened to act natural?

"Was it as beautiful as we thought?"I asked. I on the other hand sounded completely normal, so I was probably going to have to do all the talking tonight.

"Amazing…the most beautiful sunset of all time."Spencer said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It was so romantic!"Carly said. I loved my Aunt Carly, but sometimes she was so sappy! "Did you know sunsets are a romantic symbol? Something about the time when the moon and sun come together; I read that it was a sign that a relationship was meant to be."Carly gushed. Sam and Freddie looked really uncomfortable, and you could feel the tension. Oh, Carly how right you are.

"Oh yeah, I heard that somewhere!"I said. My mom turned and glared at me. Maybe I should change the direction of this conversation. "Anyway, what are we planning on doing on this camping trip, Spence?"

"Oh, lots of cool stuff. Socko is going to let us use his kayaks, and we can go hiking, fishing, biking. Or if anyone else had ideas, we could do other things."Spencer said. I had lot of ideas actually, and all of them work well with our plan.

"Oh, I heard there is a really cool beach you can go to around here! It even has a water slide!"I said. Luke smiled at me, I was helping the plan along perfectly.

"Yeah we could totally go there."Spencer said. Yes! "Anyway we should probably finish setting up everything."

"Umm, Spencer we already finished setting up while you were all looking at the sunset."Luke said. His voice had returned to normal, and you could hardly tell he was nervous.

"What are you talking about?"Spencer asked. I should probably answer, since I would have to twist the truth a bit.

"Spencer, we set up all the tents, and finished blowing up all the air mattresses. Dinner is ready, so I don't think there is anything else to do."I said.

"What…there are only four tents set up?"Spencer said. So maybe we had hidden one of the tents in Luke's suitcase, so Sam and Freddie would have to share a tent together. Was that wrong?

"There were only four tents to set up, and the truck is completely empty, Spencer." I said. The truck was empty; I wasn't lying about that part.

"Oh no… this is my entire fault! How could I have forgotten a tent! What a stupid mistake." Spencer said.

"No Spence, we were all there this morning; no one noticed a tent was missing. Don't feel bad, it's not a big problem."Luke said.

"Yeah, we can all fit into four tents."Jason said.

"Alright let me think, how are we going to do this?" Spencer said. Just have to hope he puts Sam and Freddie together. Luke has thought this over, and Sam and Freddie together is really the most logical option, but Spencer isn't always logical. "Okay I have a plan! Tent one Brad and Julie, tent two all the kids, tent three me, Gibby, Carly, and Jason, and tent four Sam and Freddie."

"What!" Sam and Freddie screamed at the same time. This was going splendidly so far.

"The last tent only has room for two, and I don't want Carly with Jason. And I really don't want to be alone with Gibby." Spencer said.

"Isn't there some other way?"Sam said. She obviously did not like this arrangement at all.

"Sam, it isn't a big deal. We don't have quite enough tents, so we are going to have to make some sacrifices." Spencer said. Everyone agreed with him, and went off to start eating dinner.

"Hey Luke, Avery you know what's weird. I am almost positive I put five tents in the truck." Spencer said. Was he going to blow our plan? "How could a tent just disappear like that?"

"Maybe it fell out of the truck?"Luke said. It was so obvious he was lying; we should probably just give up now.

"No I think you two took it. Don't even try and deny it. I know what you're doing; you guys want Sam and Freddie to talk." Oh man our plan was ruined already! "I'm going to help you, that is why I put Sam and Freddie together." We had Spencer on our side? Fantastic.

**My longest chapter yet! This chapter was basically a setup for everything that will be happening soon. Review would be fantastic!**


	11. Team Seddie

**Awesome reviews! It means a lot to me. Sorry the update was kind of slow, school has been crazy lately. I am always writing papers wishing I could be working on my story. Who wants to right about the history of mining, when I could write about iCarly? Anyway here's the next chapter!**

Avery POV

This plan was getting more complicated by the day. We were probably in over our head, but it's not like we could go back now.

"Avery, what's going on? I want to be part of you secret club too."Juliet whined.

"Juliet, it is not a club. Avery, Luke, and Spencer are all hiding something from us, and we have a right to know what is going on." Jo said. Jo had found the tent in Luke's suitcase this morning when she was looking for money.

"Our plan is ruined!"Luke said throwing his hands up in the air. He was probably right, but we should at least try and make them keep our secret. We would probably either have to pay, trick, or bribe my sisters into keeping our secret.

"Juliet, Jo sit down and listen to us for a minute before you blow our entire plan. This is important chiz, and we need your help too." I said. They were going to have to feel important if we wanted the girls to keep our secret.

"Alright, what the heck is your 'plan'."Jo said sitting on the floor of the tent. All six of the kids had shared a huge tent last night. It was about ten thirty, and Brad's kids were already asleep. Today had been fun they had all gone fishing, but it really hadn't helped the Seddie plan at all.

"You guys know Freddie and mom dated right."I said. This could be hard to explain to the younger girls, but they were smart.

"Yeah, everyone who watches iCarly knows that."Jo said. Kids were still obsessed with iCarly reruns even ten years after iCarly officially ended.

"When Sam and Freddie broke up, they were left with broken hearts. Their hearts are still broken, and we think they need to fix everything."Luke said.

"Oh, I see you guys are all meddling in their relationship."Jo said.

"Yep, and you should help us."I replied.

"You guys want Freddie to marry Sam?"Juliet shrieked.

"Juliet, quiet down! We don't want everyone to hear us. To answer your question, we don't want them to get married. They just need to talk things out, so they can move on with their lives."I said.

"I think they should get married. Freddie is nice, and he gave me gum."Juliet said smiling. In a perfect world they would get married, but after ten years they were practically strangers.

"That is not going to happen, Juliet."Jo said.

"Yes it is!"Juliet said.

"No way."

"Uh huh, they are perfect for each other."

"Not going to happen, Juliet."

"Guys that is mom's decision, so it doesn't matter anyway. Are you guys going to help us with the plan or not?"I said.

"Yes, Seddie for the win!" Juliet screamed. I hope no one can hear us because that could be a little hard to explain.

"I don't think this is a good idea, but I love being sneaky. Tell me you plan."Jo said. She is really sneaky, which could be helpful in the future.

"Phase one had already begun, we are trying to get them to spend time together alone."Luke said.

"Which is why you took the tent, and Spencer even helped you put them together."Jo said.

"Yep, we need them to be together as much as possible. Juliet and Jo you can help with that part; go somewhere with them and then ditch them." Luke said.

"Sounds good." Jo said. I knew she was just thinking of devious ways to get ditch them, and for once she was actually being helpful.

"Phase two is going to be more complicated."I said. I really am not sure how we are going to pull it off. Jo might have some ideas.

"We need to find out everything about their relationship. How they got together, how long it lasted, why they broke up. Everything."Luke said.

"Meddling, snooping this is going to be awesome!" Jo said.

"You have any ideas on how we can get this information?" I said.

"We could ask?"Juliet said.

"No, that is worst possible thing to do. Juliet you will not say anything to anyone, or I will take away you candy stash."Jo said. Juliet would never give up her candy. "The only way is to snoop, trick, and research. I'll get to work on that right away."

"What's phase three?"Juliet asked.

"Oh phase three is simple; we use the information to our advantage." I said. Jo, Juliet, Luke, Spencer, and I were all on team Seddie now. Awesome.

Sam POV

I had to keep reminding myself that there were only three days left in this camping trip. Then we would all go home, and everything would be less complicated. I could go home to my familiar apartment, and normal chaotic life. The apartment I lived in with the kids was comfortable or messy all the time. It was full of sports equipment, old papers, art supplies, and everyday junk. I miss how normal everything was before Freddie came.

I kept ending up alone with him, and it was so awkward. We had to share a tent, and we always ended up together wherever we went. Seriously it was so irritating; I never knew what to say when I was around him. Why me?

"Morning Sam!' Carly said. She was in love, and I was super happy for her. But in the morning I was not in the mood for her constant peppy personality.

"Carls, I need coffee before I can be sociable."I said grumpily.

"Morning guys." Freddie said climbing out of our tent. The last two nights we had said almost nothing to each other; we had just climbed into the tent and slept. Being that close together was so awkward!

"Hey everyone, I've got some bad news…!" Spencer shouted.

"Well, what is it?"Freddie asked. Bad news? I just want some coffee and to go home.

"Oh, yeah the forecast calls for thunderstorms today, so we might have to spend some time in our tents. I brought a bunch of cards, board games, and other things to do in case we have to 'camp out' for a while." Spencer said smiling at his stupid joke.

Thunderstorms? Really, how unlucky can I get? More time alone with Freddie exactly what I want. Almost as much as I want to give up my meat forever.

"Of course weather men are hardly ever right, so it might be sunny today!" Spencer said optimistically. If I have any luck left in me, it will be sunny today.

"Are you guys excited for the iCarly reunion show?" Jason said. He and Carly had been smiling at each other all morning; they were acting like newlyweds already.

"Shoosh yeah!" Gibby said.

"The entire country gets to meet my honey!"Carly said. Ughh, they act like that all the time!

"Awww…" Freddie said. Yeah he should try and deal with it all the time.

"Carly, could you please stop being so annoyingly sappy? I just woke up." I said. Was I a little jealous of her perfect relationship? Maybe. In high school I had always had the perfect relationship, and now the tables were turned.

"I agree with Sam. Jason and Carly make me nauseas." Spencer said looking at the lovebirds in disgust.

"You just don't want your little sister to grow up."Freddie said.

"True, it makes me want to cry, and I am man enough to admit at her wedding I probably will."Spencer replied.

"Awww… Spencer you are the best big brother ever, even if you do cry way too much." Carly said smiling at her goofy big brother.

"What! What do you mean I cry too much?"

"Let's see, you cried when I had my first heartbreak, high school graduation, the final iCarly, when I went off to college, when you found out I was engaged, and…"Carly said. I thought it was incredibly sweet how much Spencer cared about his sister. My mom had never been like that; I try every day to show the girls how much I care about them. I don't ever want them to feel like they weren't wanted.

"Alright, Carly I do cry a lot, but it is only because I love you and want you to be happy." Spencer said.

"Don't worry Spencer I will make sure Carly is happy for the rest of her life." Jason said grinning.

"And now we're back to nausea." I said.

Freddie frowned at me, and shook his head. He of all people should know I don't beat around the bush; if there is something I want to say I'll say it. Unless it has to do with my feelings, then I usually just keep it inside. When I think about it that sounds pretty messed up; maybe I should work on being more open with people.

"What are you guys plans for the future?" Freddie asked. The nub was just asking that to annoy me! Now we would have to sit here and listen to them talk about their newlywed plans. Uggh.

"My fashion career is really taking off, so Jason is going to spend some time expanding his restoration business." Carly said. Jason restored old cars, and he was the best in business. He worked his magic on my mustang, and it looks and sounds like a different car.

"You guys want kids?" Freddie asked. Spencer face turned red; he still pictured Carly as a fifteen year old girl.

"Yeah, we have thought about that a little." Carly said. "We love kids, but I don't think we can handle more than two." Oh, they were still freaking out about that.

"Guys, really that was like a year ago! Let it go! You guys would be great parents." I said.

"It wasn't a great confidence booster Sam! Plus I think with two kids it is easier to give them attention." Jason said. Freddie looked helplessly back and forth; he was always out of the loop. He never knew what we were talking about, but that is what happens when you're gone for ten years.

"What?" Freddie said. I guess I will fill him in this time.

"About a year ago, Jason and Carly took care of my kids while I was on a business trip. I didn't go exactly as planned."I said.

"Exactly as planned? It went bad! Really bad!"Carly shouted.

"What could have possibly happened?"Freddie asked.

"Remember these kids live with Sam."Jason said. Freddie's eyes widened when he realized what that could mean. Should I be insulted or flattered?

"I honestly don't know how you handle those kids Sam. They are so super sweet, but deep down they are so devious." Jason said shaking his head.

"Everything was fine until Avery spent a day over at her friend's house. There was fighting, explosions, pranks, and screaming. I am not cut out for craziness all the time." Carly said. I felt bad about that, but at lease Carly and Jason learned how kids can be.

"You weren't that bad; just work on you discipline and everything will be fine." I said. It made me feel kind of proud that I was better with kids than Carly.

"We'll see."Jason said.

I heard thunder rip through the sky, and felt a tiny drop of rain on my wrist. This wasn't the kind of movie rain where it just suddenly starts raining; the clouds slowly darkened and the rain started coming down faster. We all scrambled to our tents. It was only noon; I would have to spend hours alone in a tent with Fredward. Yay.

**Yes I finished! Now all I need is some reviews.**


	12. Serious Misunderstanding

**Hey I loved the reviews, and here is a message for everyone who told me they were worried about finding out how the story ends. I solemnly swear I will finish this story, and if I don't I will give up chocolate forever. I LOVE CHOCOLATE! So yeah here is the next chap. **

**Also, check out my friend's story. It's called Just the Girl by WriteAllNightAndDay. It is a Seddie future fic, and it's really good. Plus it is dedicated to me, which makes me insanely happy.**

Freddie

Why did Sam make me so crazy? I hadn't seen her in ten years, and she can still make me crazy. We were just sitting here in the tent. All you could hear was the rain hitting the tent, and the sound of Sam texting. Why me?

"Who are you texting?"I asked. The silence was killing me. She might ignore me, but at least I had tried.

"My kids."Sam said. Sam had changed from high school. She was professional, motherly, and kind. It really freaked me out. Not all the time of course, this was still Sam.

"Look, Sam we really need to get over the awkwardness. Apparently we are just destined to spend a lot of time together on this trip, and I don't want to spend the entire time ignoring each other."I just wanted to get this trip over with. Camping wasn't my thing.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yep, I am tired of fighting with you Freddie."Wow, since when did Sam give up in a fight?

"How do we fix the awkward?" I asked. I really had no plan; I just didn't want to fight with her anymore.

"We talk about it."Sam said.

"Sam that is actually a helpful suggestion."I said surprised.

She glared at me. "I live with three kids. I have gotten very good at settling fights."

"Alright, Ms. Peacemaker where do we start."I was pushing it with the nick name, but it's not like Sam would beat me up anymore.

"We start by figuring out what we were fighting about." Sounds simple enough. "Oh, and stop trying anger me with names, because you know I can still pound you."Sam punches me in the stomach just hard enough to knock the wind out of me. Never cross Sam Puckett.

"We were fighting about our relationship, and our breakup."I said. How was this supposed help?

"We must still be angry with each other over what happened."Sam said thinking deeply.

"I am not angry with you!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes?"

"How about we take turns telling each other everything that has made us angry at each other in the past."

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yes, you start." Sam said. This didn't seem like it was going to help us, but I did trust her.

"I'm mad that you never completely trusted me." I said.

"I'm mad that you never saw how much I needed you."What? She needed me?

"I'm upset that you left me!" I said. Sam left before college.

"You never came after me!" She shouted.

"Was I supposed to be a mind reader or something? You told me to never speak to you again!"

"If you had loved me at all, you would have ignored that Freddie!" Sam screamed.

"I didn't know! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and you wanted to travel the country." I shouted. Where did that come from? That made me sound like an insensitive jerk.

"You should have let me go for my dreams, and find myself!" Sam shouted. She had me there, but it wasn't my entire fault.

"We didn't have to break up! You were the one who didn't want a long distance relationship!" I shouted back.

"You wouldn't have wanted a long distance relationship during college, and it wasn't like we were going to break up forever."

"You didn't tell me that."I said quietly.

"Freddie, you didn't honestly think I wanted to break up forever? You did!" She said shocked.

"You told me you never wanted to see me again, and then you left." I said sadly.

"Oh, Freddie I didn't leave for long. I came back to Seattle apologize, but you were already gone." Sam said quietly.

"Let me get this straight, we had a fight over you traveling the country. I told you to stay and start a family with me. You got mad at me for trying to keep you from your dreams, and told me to never see you again. You left to travel the country, and I believed that you hated me. So I left to start a new life in New York City, and you came back to find me." I said.

Sam nodded. "How messed up is that?"

"All these years I thought you left me."I said. I was mostly talking to myself. I could have had the girl of my dreams all this time.

"In reality you left me."Sam said. I nodded gravely. This was all my fault.

"What do we do now?" I asked confused. I used to be the logical one, but now Sam was the one with all the smart suggestions. I guess she had more life experience dealing with problems than me.

"We will just have to put it all behind us, and be friends again." Sam said. That is probably the most logical thing to do. I am not sure I f I want to be logical anymore. If only we could just forget everything that happened, and start up back where we left off. She had three kids, and I had a girlfriend. Fate just hadn't been in our favor.

"Your right it is time to put it all behind us. Do you forgive me for trying to keep you from your dreams, and being stupid enough to leave you?" I said.

"Yes I forgive you. Do you forgive me for over reacting, and telling you to never talk to me again?" Sam said.

"Of course I forgive you. Our relationship was pretty weird. Don't you think?" I said.

"A really good weird! I wouldn't have wanted it any other way!" Sam said smiling at me. Oh, I missed that smile. It was like she saved a special smile all for me. I had missed this girl so much. Deep down I wanted her to be all mine forever, but I guess we were just destined to be friends.

"Glad we've got everything figured out."I said. I never wanted to be mad at Sam again.

"You know Luke was telling me yesterday how terrible the hotel you guys are staying in is." Sam said.

"Yeah, but at least the TV network is paying for our room." The hotel was terrible, and it was almost as bad as the hotel we stayed in to visit Dingo Studios.

"You guys could stay in my loft. There is a lot of room, and it would be free. You would have to deal with the chaos; it can get pretty crazy." Sam didn't know that I loved chaos; my dream had always been to have crazy kids running around.

"Sounds good, and I think Luke is going to like that idea." Luke liked spending time with Avery.

"Cool, so after this camping trip is finally over you can move you stuff over." I wonder what Sam's apartment is like.

**I was really happy with that. Review and tell me what you think. Also remember to check out Just the Girl (It's in my favorites list)**


	13. Burnt Pancakes

**These next few chapters are dedicated to MissSeddie; she gave me ideas that helped me figure out where to go with this. Check out her stories, she writes the best poetry ever.**

**Also check out Just the Girl by WriteAllNightAndDay. We are having a competition to see who can get more reviews per chapter, so don't review her story. I'm just kidding it is an amazing story, and she deserves a million reviews. **

**Anyway back to the Seddie Show!**

Freddie

The last four days had been exhausting. Camping was not my favorite thing in the world, and I absolutely hated sleeping on the ground. I didn't want to sound like a sissy, but it really wasn't comfortable. For some reason Luke, Jason, and Gibby loved it, and they were already planning next year's trip. Great, I was probably going to have to go every year.

We went rafting, fishing, and boating. I wasn't particularly great at any of them, but I enjoyed watching the kids run around. I had to admit Sam's kids were really great, and I was excited to be staying with them.

We had been driving for hours, and it was almost midnight. Luckily we had almost reached Sam's apartment. Jo, Avery, Juliet, and Luke were all asleep, and Avery's head was resting on Luke's shoulder. They were cute together, and I think Luke really likes her. Avery reminds me so much of Sam, it is almost scary.

Sam had also fallen asleep, and she looked pretty adorable. No, that is not a friend kind of thought. She does not look adorable with her messy hair, and sleepy smile. What am I thinking? She is just an old friend, there is nothing else there. Just an old friend.

"Sam, wake up. We're here." I said softly. I didn't really want to pull her out of her peaceful slumber, but I had to.

"What…oh we're here already. Avery, wake up." Sam said softly. Hearing her talk like that was always weird. Seeing her act like an adult was even weirder.

"What's going on?"Luke said loudly. He noticed Avery's head and he turned red and grinned.

"Luke, can you wake Avery up? You might have to shake her. She is a really deep sleeper." Sam said. Luke had to shake her for a while before she finally woke up. She didn't seem embarrassed that she had slept with her head on his shoulder; Sam would have done the same thing.

"Avery wake up Jo and Juliet." Sam said getting out of the car.

"Why don't you just carry Juliet like you always do?" Avery whispered as she woke Jo up.

"She is too heavy now." Sam muttered. She still hated admitting she couldn't do something.

I could probably carry Juliet, but Sam probably wouldn't like me being stronger than her. Maybe I should test how much she has changed. "Sam, I can carry her."

She frowned, but slowly nodded her head. "Ok, thanks Freddie."

Juliet looked just like Sam. She had long curly blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. She looked really peaceful sleeping. Jo looked a little bit like Sam except her hair was darker, and she had hazel eyes. Avery of course looked nothing like them she had golden brown hair, and dark blue eyes. The only reason you could tell they were sisters was their similar personalities. They all seemed very smart and devious; they were raised by Sam.

I don't remember much after that; I must have put Juliet in bed. I woke up the next morning in a guest bedroom that I didn't recognize, and I could hear shouting in the back ground. It eight in the morning, but I could barely drag myself out of bed. Camping really takes it out of you.

I walked out into a strange hallway, and down the stairs into a living room. Sam's apartment wasn't how I pictured it all. It wasn't dirty or messy like I thought. Everything looked really comfortable, and lived in. I grew up having plastic on the couches, so I really like how this felt.

"What do we do?" Someone shouted. I think it was Juliet.

"I don't know but this is all Juliet's fault!" Jo yelled. How could kids have so much energy in the morning?

"You…meany!" Juliet shouted back.

"No…Juliet get off of her!" Luke shouted frantically.

"Help! The towel caught on fire!" Avery shouted. Oh boy, that didn't sound good. I ran down the rest of the steps. The scene in front of me wasn't exactly normal. The kitchen stove was on fire, and Avery was trying to put it out. Juliet had Jo on the floor, and was definitely winning that fight. Seriously, she was only four! Luke was trying to stop the fight, but he just ended up getting hit in the stomach.

Should I try and stop the fight, or stop the fire? Before I could even move, I could hear a bed room door slam, and someone running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. She walked into the room wearing only pajamas with elephants on them. Her eyes widened, and she turned and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall. Faster than I would have thought possible she had the fire out, and she pulled Juliet up in the air.

"It is _way_ too early for chaos. Why don't you guys go get some pancakes from the mini mart next door? Except whoever started the fire in the kitchen needs to clean up." Sam said. Everyone nodded, and she pulled a stopwatch out of pocket. "Ok, ready, set, go!"

All the kids went racing out the door except Jo, who had apparently started the fire.

"What was that?" I asked.

"They are pretty competitive, and if I make it a competition everything gets done a lot faster." Sam said walking over to help clean up the kitchen.

"Of course, they are competitive. They live with you." I replied. Sam reached over and ruffled Jo's hair. Jo smiled at her, and put her arm around her. Sometimes I forget that they are a real family, and Sam actually loves these kids more than anything. It makes me want a family someday.

"Yeah, they have inherited a lot from me."Sam said smiling.

"Smarts."I said.

"Stubbornness." She said.

"Loudness."

"Happiness"

"Temper."

"Fighting skills."

"Kindness." She looked surprised when I said this.

"Do you think I am doing an okay job raising these kids?" She whispered so Jo couldn't hear.

"I wouldn't say you were doing an okay job. You are doing the best job. These kids may be loud, crazy, and sometimes out of control. They are kind, sweet , helpful, and some of the most amazing kids I have met. They are going to grow up to be great people." Sam beamed at me, and I knew I said the right thing.

"Thank you Freddie. It means a lot, sometimes I worry that I am not enough for these kids." Sam whispered.

"I can't wait to get to know these kids better. If I ever become a parent I hope I can be as good as you." It was true; being a parent was so hard. Sam made it look so easy. I couldn't believe she was doing it all on her own.

"You will be." The kids rushed in with pancakes, and we all sat down. I wanted to have breakfast like this every day. People laughing, fighting, teasing, and talking. It was perfect; too bad it wasn't my life.

**Review if you liked it! Did you like Sam's crazy house? It was so fun to write! More to come soon.**


	14. Just One Week

**I have finally got the feeling of this story down again, because for a while I couldn't remember where I wanted to go with it. But now I am back! And I am super excited for everyone to see the rest of the story. **

**Anyway here we go!**

Avery POV

It was around seven in the morning on a Saturday. This had always been kind of a sacred day for my family. We all slept in, had cereal, and watched TV together. That's why I was so surprised when I heard my mom's voice coming from the living room so early in the morning. She _never _broke the sacred Saturday rule. So why was she up so early, and who was she talking to?

Could it maybe possibly be Freddie? I decided to wake Luke up just in case I would need his help sneaking around. I walked down the hallway leading to the staircase. My mom's bedroom was at the end, followed by Jo and Juliet's room, then the guest bedroom, and my bedroom was up another flight of stairs. I loved our house, I always felt happy when I walked through the front door.

This apartment was filled with so many memories of all the happy times we had as a family. Lately I had been feeling like our little family was missing something or maybe someone. Yes, I am talking about the one and only Freddie Benson. The only man my mom has truly ever loved, and the only one she ever will love. Once she found someone who made her that happy no one else would ever compare.

And that is why we have a plan. A plan that is going to work, I'm sure of it.

I knocked on Luke's door, and I saw his cute messed up hair. Now don't think I'm crushing on him or anything! I just like his bright eyes, and smile that makes my heart flutter, and the cute way he brushes his hair out of his face…But I don't like him!

"Hey Ave, what's going on?" Luke said rubbing his eyes. He looked _really_ tired.

"Shhh don't talk so loud. We don't want Seddie to know were awake." I said quickly.

"Ummm."

I reached out and grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the hallway. "We don't have very much time, we have to go spy."

"Ok"

I ran to the bookcase in the middle of the hall. The bottom three shelves actually swing out, and lead to a playroom, which lately has been used as team Seddie headquarters. We meet there, and keep all of our records and supplies. I quickly grabbed my iPad and some new equipment I bought yesterday. Luke stared in confusion at what I grabbed, but there was no time for explanations.

We kneeled down next to the wall that was behind the kitchen. I connected all the wires and we put on the headphones, and we could hear everything they were saying in the kitchen. It was kind of like old concept of putting your ear on a glass, but this technology worked much better.

We both heard Freddie's voice come through the speakers. "Sam I don't think so."

Sam sighed. "Freddie." If I didn't know better it sounded like she was pouting.

"No, there is no possible way."

"Come on."

"Well-NO!"

"Look Freddie, I really need your help. Please just listen to me." She said PLEASE! Wow, this was definitely strange for her.

"Er… alright." Freddie said finally.

"You know I wouldn't ask you unless it was really important, but I'm really stuck. All I'm asking is for you to watch the kids for just _one_ week." Wow, she was really working him.

"Just one week, huh? Carly and Jason couldn't even handle the kids for one weekend!" Freddie replied.

Sam sighed, and it sounded like she took a seat in one of the chairs. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that detail."

"Well it's a good thing I did, because you were sure weren't going to tell me." Freddie sounded irritated, and maybe a little mad.

"It's not like that."

"Really? How is it _not_ like that?"

She almost laughed at that. "Freddie I'm not worried about what happened to Carly and Jason, because they aren't _you_." I mouthed "Awww" to Luke, and he just smiled back.

Freddie sounded skeptical. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not worried about you taking care of the kids for a week. I know you would be fine. Unlike Carly and Jason who still need some practice taking care of kids."

"You think I would be fine? Are you really sure?" He said uncertainly.

"Oh no worries. Juliet loves you, and Avery of course won't be a problem. And I wouldn't worry about Jo, she can be trouble, but Avery knows how to handle her." Oh man, I am going to have to handle Jo, which is not as easy as my mom is letting on.

"I guess it might be okay, but what exactly will I have to do?" He was giving in. I wasn't surprised my mom could be very…persuasive.

"Well, there are a few things, but don't worry Avery is always very helpful. And I am sure Luke will be helpful too." We both groaned. Why can't she leave us out of it?

"I didn't really here an answer to my question."

Sam laughed. "Just normal parent stuff. Make sure they don't get into trouble, and make sure everyone gets food and sleep."

"I guess that doesn't sound too hard."

Sam continued. "Oh and maybe you could take Avery and Juliet to dance. Jo also has sports camp every afternoon. But other than that you can just hang out with everyone else, and do whatever you want."

He paused. "Wait why can't someone else do it?"

I knew the answer to that. She trusted him more than anyone. Not that she would ever say that.

"Well I would ask Brad and Ashlee, but they are going out of town. I don't trust Gibby or Spencer very much, and I would only ask them as a last resort. And of course Carly and Jason wouldn't want to deal with it again. They have bad memoires."

"Well okay I guess." He admitted.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, but only if you promise it will be fine."

"Oh thank you Freddie, it is going to be perfect." It was silent for a few second, so I am guessing she hugged him.

We turned the iPad off, and Luke turned to me. "Avery is it going to as easy as Sam said?"

"Oh, god no."

"Yeah, poor Freddie."

========Freddie POV

I was freaking out. Freaking out! Sam was leaving me alone. With 4 kids.

One was four years old, and another one was eight years old and seriously scary. She was like a mini Sam, and that worries me.

"No Mom don't go, please!" Juliet hollered. Avery was holding on to her legs, and I was trying to pull her off of Sam.

"I have to go. I will be back really soon, and Luke and Freddie are going to stay with you. Won't that be fun?" Sam soothed.

"Nooooooo! That is not okay!" Juliet screamed. She was kicking Avery , and trying to bite my hand.

Jo was sulking in the corner. She decided to add one of her peppy comments. "I agree with Juliet, I don't wanna stay with these nubs."

Avery glared at her. "Shut up Jo! You're not helping!"

Juliet finally let go, and I held her while she kept kicking and screaming. Avery patted my shoulder, and gave me a knowing look.

Sam smiled at me and winked. "Bye, everyone I love you all!" Juliet started crying harder, and Jo turned and ran up the stairs.

Avery hugged her. "Don't worry Mom, we are all going to be just fine."

For the sake of my sanity I hope she's right.

And with that Sam closed the door. This week is going to be trouble, I can feel it.

**A/N- SO happy that you get to see this. Hope you like it. **

**Review, for the children.**


	15. Hugs and Feelings

**Ok so yay new chapter! There is some important chiz in this chapter. Check the author note at the end to see a contest I am having.**

**Freddie POV**

It had only been about ten minutes since Sam left. I had run into the kitchen to get some snacks ready, and I was heading back to find the kids.

"Okay, everyone ready to have some fun?" I said cheerily, walking into the living room. There were no kids to be found. Not one.

Where could they possibly of gone? I am _so_ in over my head.

"Avery! Luke? Where are you guys?" I shouted. I cannot let anything happen to these kids. I do not ever want to let Sam down.

Luke ran down the stairs. "Freddie calm down!"

"How can I be calm when you guys just disappeared?" I said flustered.

Luke walked over to me. "Dude, I understand it's a lot of pressure. I totally get that you have to impress Sam, and make sure she's happy."

"_What_, no! I am not trying to impress Sam. I'm not."

Luke laughed. "Alright, tell yourself that. All I am saying is everything is going to go a lot smoother if you stay calm, and just go with the flow. You know what I mean?"

"Well…"

He sighed. "Let me put it this way. You sometimes have a very controlling, kind of stressed out personality. Make it easier on yourself, don't worry so much, and just try and enjoy this week with us. I know I am going to."

It was my turn to smile. "Because of Avery, right?"

He turned color. "No, that's not what I meant!"

It was my turn to laugh. "Come on dude, I have known you for years. You like her!"

"She's cool, but I don't like her _that_ way."

"I've seen you stare at her before."

Luke's face turned even redder. "Well…I…Look I know a pretty face when I see one."

I nudged his arm. "You just called her pretty."

He laughed. "Well it's true."

"She is pretty."Luke looked at me horrified. "I didn't mean it like that! Don't worry she's all yours."

"Oh, yeah that's right your heart already belongs to Sam."

"Luke! Why does everyone keep bringing that up? You, my Mom, Carly, and even Spencer! We've both moved on!" I declared loudly.

"Freddie, have you ever thought maybe there is a reason everyone brings it up."

I stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The reason everybody brings it up is you haven't moved on!" Luke says loudly.

"That is not true. I have a girlfriend, and in case you forgot Sam has three kids."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, trust me Nicki is not the kind of girlfriend you want."

How can he say these things about my girlfriend? "What are you saying?"

"Nicki is mean; she never does nice stuff for you, or anyone for that matter. And I am convinced she cheats on you all the time."

"That's a lie." I was pretty mad at this point.

"Is it really? Tell me one think you like about her."

I had to think about that question. What did I like about her? She was cute, and had pretty eyes. Wow, how shallow was that all I could think of was how she looked. "Um…"

"Yeah, that's right Freddie you can't think of anything cause she has no good qualities. Except for how she looks, because I have to admit she is smoking hot."

I had to admit he was right about Nicki, but people can change. I wasn't going to give up on her yet. "Alright, you made your point, Nicki isn't always the best. I just don't see what this has to do with Sam and me."

Luke looked frustrated. "I am going to say this slowly, because you obviously do not understand. You don't ever date! I have known you for a long time, and I don't ever remember you having a girlfriend. The only reason you are dating her is because she practically stalked you until you agreed to go out with her. Now, she has got you on a leash, and she is not going to let you go."

I was fuming now. I was tempted to punch the wall, or maybe Luke. "That is not true." I said through clenched teeth.

His eyes blazed with anger. "It is true. People around you are worried about you, and people are also worried about Sam. I know she has three kids, but Avery told me she hasn't been on a date since high school. And if I am not mistaken the last person she dated in high school was you! That is not normal."

I turned and paced back and forth, trying to get my anger under control. "Luke, you weren't there in high school you can't possibly understand what we went through."

He took a deep breath. "Of course I don't understand. In fact no one understands, not even your best friends. I just want you to be happy, so maybe if you told me what happened."

Its true we never talked to anyone about what happened. "I guess maybe…"

"Luke, Freddie where are you guys!" Avery shouted from upstairs.

Luke's face fell, and he turned to me. "Remember what we talked about, it is really important." I would need a long time to really think about what he said about Sam and I. Have we moved on? I am not sure anymore.

Avery walked into the room. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

Avery stared at us. "You have been down here for ten minutes just standing there not talking about anything? Come on do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well...We…uh…were talking about dolls." Luke said quickly. "And we didn't want you to know."

Avery raised an eyebrow at us. "I think we have a problem if a grown man and teenage boy are sitting around talking about _dolls_."

"Um…" Luke stuttered.

She laughed. "We have bigger problems right now, so let's move on."

I shuddered. "We have problems? Oh no, I better call Sam!"

Avery grabbed my arm. "Slow down, Fredward. I haven't even told you what the problem is. I'm pretty sure we can handle these ourselves."

"Ok what do I need to do? And don't call me Fredward." She reminds me so much of Sam.

"Juliet won't come out of her room. Not even for candy, so she must be really sad. Oh, and Jo has locked herself on the roof, and won't talk to me."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Avery pushed me towards the stairs. "Go talk to them."

I walked up the stairs, and turned back to see Luke and Avery smiling at me. "You'll do great." Luke said loudly.

I walked down the hallway to Juliet and Jo's door; it had Juliet written in glitter and Jo written in what looked kind of like mud. They were definitely opposites.

I took a deep breath. "Juliet, are you okay? Avery says you won't come out of your room."

"I am not okay. I won't come out until Mommy comes home." Juliet said sobbing.

"Okay, well I have a message from your Mom."

"What is it?" Juliet screeched.

I smiled. "Can I come in to tell you?"

The door slowly creaked open, and I saw the young blonde girl stared at me.

"Come on." Juliet said, pulling me into the room. The room was split in half, Juliet's half was hot pink with flowers and dolls. Jo's side was green and blue and covered with Lego's and art supplies. (**Picture link on my profile) **

"What did my mom say?" Juliet asked smiling. Oh, now what did should I say?

"Well, she wanted me to tell you that she made it to L.A safely, and she is having a good time." I said slowly.

"She's not coming home?"

"Your mom wants too very much, and she loves you guys. She doesn't want to be away from home, but she has to for work."

Juliet started sobbing, and she threw herself into my arms.

"Oh, princess it's okay. You have to let me finish the message." She looked up at me. "Your mom also wanted me to tell that you have to be the strong one."

"What?"

"I know it might be hard without her here, but your sisters need you to be brave. Without you we can't get through this."

She looked surprised. "I have to be brave?"

"Yes, be brave and lets have fun with your mom. Okay?"

She wiped the tears from her face. "Okay. I'm a big girl; I can be brave without mommy."

"Good. Why don't you go downstairs, and get a snack. Then how about later we watch a movie?" I said, and she reached out and hugged me.

"Thank you Freddie. I like you. If you want you can marry my mommy!" She said smiling.

"…What?" Where did she get that from?

"Avery I am brave!" Juliet screamed running down the stairs. I just shook my head, I still had Jo to deal with.

I turned around, and crashed right into her. "Jo, I was just looking for you."

"Save it Freddie, I don't like you. I don't want to stay with you this week, but what choice do I really have. Just don't talk to me, and I won't cause any trouble." Jo said stalking off.

"Good talk." She is definitely a handful. Oh well, maybe she will warm up to me soon.

**Luke POV**

"Bye." Juliet shouted. Freddie was walking to the Pizza shop across the street to grab our dinner, which meant we had about four minutes to talk.

Avery stood up. "Okay everyone I have your assignments for the Seddie mission."

We nodded at her.

"Ok, Luke you find out from Freddie what happened during high school." She said quickly.

"On it." I had come close to finding out everything today, so I knew Freddie would eventually tell me.

Avery looked at Jo. "Okay, Jo your job is to find anything you can of Mom's from high school. Photo albums, diaries, yearbooks, or whatever you can find. It is perfect since Mom's gone you can look in her room."

Jo sighed. "Ok." She was still really mopping around.

"Juliet you get to know Freddie, and see what you think of him."

Juliet smiled. "I love him already."

I turned to Avery. "What are you going to do?"

Avery smiled. "I am going to find out information from Carly."

Let the plan begin.

**A/N. I have a few things things to say. But first did you see how long this was? I am pretty happy with it.**

**Also I am doing a complete edit of the story, because there are some very **_**stupid **_**mistakes. Sorry I have gone back over the story, and yeah some of the writing could use some rework. Also I kinda feel like maybe I left some parts empty, so I might go back and add chapters. I am thinking two or three new chapters, because I just have more to add now. I'm not sure, tell me what you think.**

**Also, I am so mad they won't allow outsides links on profiles anymore, but that isn't stopping me from putting up picture of what I think the kids would look like. So check out my page to look at the links.**

**Next, I am changing Brad's wife's name. I originally named her Julie, and then I named Sam's daughter Juliet. So Julie and Juliet is way too confusing. I don't know what I was thinking. So I am going to let someone else pick the name, I'm having a mini contest. The first person to give me the correct answer to the question can pick the Brad's wife's name. **

**Question. Which character did I name after myself in this story? You might have to guess, but you can only guess once. **

**That was a long author note, but once last thing. REVIEW! I just want to know who is reading.**


	16. Lies and smiles

**So this is kinda short, but it is a big chapter. This has taken me a while, but I have an excuse. My band got a gig! I am super happy! Oh yeah the winner of the contest picked Brad's wifes name...so her new name is Ashlee. **

Luke POV

It was about seven-thirty in the morning, and Sam had been gone less than a day. Amazingly, we had all made it through the night without something going wrong. Well, except for the part when Juliet had a nightmare about her mom being eaten by lions. It wasn't a big deal though, Freddie calmed her down, and she slept in Avery's room. Juliet loves Freddie so much, and I know he thinks the world of her too.

Jo on the hand can't stand Freddie for some reason. She always ignores him, and won't even talk to him at all. I think she scares him a little bit. But don't think he doesn't like her, because I think he loves her already. Jo is a lot like Sam, and Freddie is really used to Sam. He knows how to deal with her, and I bet Jo will warm up to him soon. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.

"Luke, will you do me a favor?" Freddie said from across the kitchen. He was making pancakes for breakfast with Juliet.

"Sure."

"Okay, will you go get Avery and Jo? They might want to help with breakfast."

My guess is Jo does _not_ want to help with breakfast. "Um, well I guess I could do that." I said standing there.

"Thanks."

I just stood in the doorway watching Freddie and Juliet. The music was turned up loud, and Juliet was dancing around and waving her arms. Freddie's deep laugh filled the room, as he scooped Juliet up and began to dance. He really was very uncoordinated, and wasn't exactly in rhythm, but Juliet didn't care. She giggled as he spun around in circles, and threw her up in the air.

"I don't know why my mom ever let him go." Avery murmured. I jumped in surprise: I hadn't known she was standing next to me.

Jo rolled her eyes. "She let him go because he was a nub."

"You know that's not true." Avery scolded.

"I don't like him, and I can't wait until he gets on that plane back to New York."

"I am sick of your attitude Jo. Why can't you just give Freddie a chance?" Avery questioned.

"I don't have to give him anything."

Avery sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but I am tired of you acting bratty. If you don't watch yourself, I will tell mom you got kicked off the soccer team."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would. You are going to be polite, nice, and you will give Freddie a chance." Avery continued.

Jo groaned. "Blackmail is a very powerful thing."

Avery smiled. "I know. No go help Freddie with breakfast."

"Fine."

"Oh and tell him you like his shirt."

Jo whirled around. "I hate you!

Avery laughed. "Love you too. No go, and remember I'm watching." Jo stalked off, and walked into the kitchen.

I turned to Avery. "Wow, I didn't know you could be so…"

She smiles. "Thanks, it's a gift I have. Some people just aren't good at blackmailing their sisters, but I have had lots of practice. Come on I'm starving."

In the kitchen, Jo was setting the table. Freddie was holding Juliet in the air, and she was scrapping pancake off the ceiling. It was a pretty normal breakfast for us. We finally all set down at the table, when we heard the front door slam loudly.

"Hello?" Freddie said loudly.

"It's me." Carly said in her sing song voice. I let out the breath I had been holding in. Carly walked into the room smiling.

"Carly, not that we are not happy you're here. But why didn't you just knock, and how did you get in?" Freddie asked.

"I have a key to Sam's apartment. I'm sorry if I startled you guys, but I don't usually knock when I come over." Carly explained still smiling.

"Why are you here?" Jo said.

Avery glared at her. "Jo that is so rude! Remember what we talked about earlier."

Jo huffed. "I am so very sorry Aunt Carly."

"No its okay Jo, it was a very good question. I actually came here to ask you guys something. You see today is the day I was supposed to go wedding dress shopping. Sam's on a business trip, Brad and Ashlee are still on vacation, and now I have no one to go with."

"Oh, no you don't want us to come with you do you?" Freddie asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to go wedding dress shopping by myself, silly." She said laughing. Oh no, I am _not _going to spend my entire day shopping for dresses shaped like cupcakes.

Avery smiled nervously. "Um, not that we don't want to go shopping with you, but isn't there someone else you could go with. Maybe Spencer or Gibby!"

Carly made a face like Avery had just suggested she eat live hamsters. "Okay first, how sad would it be if I went looking for the most important dress of my life with Gibby! Ewww, that's just weird."

Juliet stared at her. "Why don't you like Uncle Gibby?"

Carly covered her mouth. "Oh no honey, we all love Gibby. He's been a good friend of mine for years."

Jo shoved some bacon into her mouth. "Then why don't you go with him?"

Carly's eyes widened like she had revealed some big secret. "Uhhh, well Gibby and Spencer had a previous appointment they needed to take care of."

"What?" Juliet asked confused.

Carly sighed. "They had adult stuff to take care of." If I didn't know better she looked kind of scared. But that doesn't make sense.

Freddie looked at her. "Adult stuff? Hmmm you will have to tell me later what that means." He had picked up on her weird vibe today too. She was always peppy and cheerful, but today it seemed like an act. She was hiding something from us.

"Ok, yeah sure that sounds good. We can talk about it during lunch before wedding dress shopping."

"Oh wait I never agreed to going shopping." Freddie said shaking his head.

"Come on please, it is really important."She was begging at this point.

He sighed. "Why can't you do this next week when Sam and Ashlee get back."

"You don't understand how a wedding works do you? I have a certain amount of time to do each item on my list. I need to pick my dress out now, so it will be ready in time for my wedding. If I don't pick it out I will have to walk down in some cheap, used, and ill-fitting dress. Get the picture?" Carly ranted.

"I understand that you are a total bridezilla."Freddie mumbled.

"What was that?"

Freddie put his hand on the table. "Nothing. Look I want to help Carly, but today is not a good day for us. I am putting my foot down. We can't go shopping with you today."

Avery POV

Guess where we went next. We ended up sitting in a park having a picnic, before we went wedding dress shopping. Yep, Freddie caved almost immediately. He didn't want Carly to be sad; sometimes he is just too kind hearted.

So here how things went down after Freddie 'put his foot down'. Carly begged. Jo fake cried. Carly real cried. Juliet screamed. We drove to the park. We all ate our food. Now Freddie and Carly are having an adult talk; Luke and I were instructed to keep the kids busy. Of course we have other plans.

"Is it working?" Luke whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I think so." Luke, Jo, and I were sitting at the top of the playground. We had set up a listening device in the picnic basket, so we could hear the 'adult stuff'. We left Juliet in the sand box, because she was too young to understand this.

Freddie's voice came through the speakers. "What are you hiding Carly? I have known you for years, something is bothering you."

"No, I am just worried about the wedding."

"You are a terrible liar."

Carly huffed. "It wasn't a lie. I really need to find a dress like now, or else the wedding is in series trouble."

"Carly I am not talking about that!"

"What then?"

"Stop playing dumb, and explain to me what's going on."

"Maybe we should talk about it later…"

"Tell me Carly, please. I want to help."

"You might freak out a little."

"I won't."

Carly took a deep breath. "Gibby and Spencer are missing." And my heart droped.

**A/n- Oh, boy! Can't wait to find out what happens! Oh wait, I am writing this! Haha! Review!**


	17. Candy and Tears

**Here is the new chapter. Yes I know it has been months, and I really do feel like a terrible person. Now I have to prove to everyone that I can update on regular basis again. I am going to be putting up new chapters every Thursday, I have a plan to stay 2 chapters ahead, so I will have a chapter every week. Anyway thanks to anyone who has been reviewed in the past, because they have really inspired me to finish. **

**It gets kinda emotionally in the middle, but I mean it can't be all sunshine and roses for these guys. Thank you so much for reading!**

Avery POV

"Okay, everyone heres the plan." Carly was standing in front of a white board with a map of Seattle drawn on it, we were all sitting around her in my apartment. So, once we got over the initial panic of learning that Spencer and Gibby were missing we had rushed back to Sam's apartment to figure out what to do. Freddie was pretty steamed at Carly for not telling him immediately when she came over. Carly claimed it was because she needed to get him alone at the park, but I think it was because she was afraid to admit to herself something could be really wrong.

Spencer hadn't shown up for coffee with Carly the morning before, and that was when she realized she hadn't heard from him in a few days. And Gibby hadn't been over to steal her liquid soap in almost a week. So now she was convinced they were missing. Jo on the other hand decided they were just sick of Carly talking about her wedding. Either one was possible.

Jo raised her hand. "Um, I have an idea."

Carly smiled. "Oh thank you Jo, suggestions are always helpful. But this plan has taken a lot of work to plan out, and I really just need to finish explaining it right now."

Jo muttered something not so nice under her breath.

"Anyway, about the plan. Freddie and I are going to looking at the twelve places Spencer and Gibby hang out most. And if we don't find anything we will have to head down to talk to the police. Avery, Luke you guys need to keep an eye on Jo and Juliet today."

I was used to watching them for a couple hours, but an entire day was very difficult. Jo had an attitude and Juliet had more energy than any little kid I had ever met. "Alright, you guys better get going."

Carly jumped up. "Call if you need us. We might be gone awhile"

Freddie followed her out, and the door slammed after him.

Luke laughed. "He is still pissed. Should be a fun car ride for them."

Juliet gasped and her small hand flew to her mouth. "Luke you said a bad word!"

He looked over at me embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I just forgot."

A smile spread across Juliet's face."It's okay, now you owe me a dollar."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What? That wasn't even really a bad word."

"Yes it was. My mommy says any word is a bad word if it hurts people. And I feel hurt."I think the craziest thing here is this girl is not even 5 years old yet. This is the what the Puckett genes are like in children.

"I am not giving you a dollar!"

"Fine, lets make it 50 cents."

"No!"

"Yes."

Luke opened his mouth, but it was time for me to save the day again. So I cut him off. "Juliet here's a piece of candy, why don't you go play with your dolls for a while."

"Yaaaaayyyyyy! I looooove candy!" And she started hopping on one foot up the stairs.

"Um...are you sure that was a good idea, Avery? She already has too much energy today." Luke asks.

"C'mon I'm not stupid. It was sugarless. I know how to take care of my sisters."

"Oh, well where is Jo then?"

I looked around the room quickly, and it was only us standing there."Crap."

"Now you owe me dollar, Avery."

Freddie POV

"So no one had seen them at the Lobster Palace or the Fluff Gym. What's next, Freddie?"

I didn't answer Carly. I was still mad at her for coming over and pretending two of the most important people in my life were just fine. She should of told me immediately when she came over, or even called me when she first found out.

"Freddie?" Again I didn't answer, I just walked to the car. Maybe the reason I was so mad about this was because I felt like Carly wasn't even my friend anymore. And yes I know I was gone for ten years; I would never be able to get those years back, and that was something I would regret for the rest of my life. The thing was ,I was trying to do everything I possibly could to connect with her, Sam, Spencer, Brad, and Gibby again. It was difficult, but everyone truly was giving me a second chance. Except Carly. This is the first time we have spent time alone since I came, and it just makes me feel like she hasn't forgiven me for leaving all those years again. I don't want to be just friendly acquaintances. We used to be so much more than that. We grew up together, and we were family.

"Freddie please answer me." Carly said as she closed the car door. "I don't know how much longer we are going to be looking for them. I don't know if something is really wrong, and I don't know what to do. I am sorry I made a mistake, I should of told you right when I got to your house." Her chocolate brown eyes were shining, and I could see a jumble of emotions in her irises. She was clenching her teeth a bit to stop the tears from escaping. I had seen that look many times.

"Look Carly, I'm not even sure I'm am just mad about that. Carly, what did you do when Spencer didn't show up to breakfast?"

She stared at me. "I called his friends, and my Grandad. They hadn't talked to him in a while either."

"And then?"

"I called Sam and Brad and Ashlee even though they were out of state to make sure they hadn't heard from Spencer."

"That's what I thought."

Carly looked perplexed. "Why are you giving me that look? Did I do something wrong yesterday?"

"You called everybody you could think of, even people who have been out of town for a week, but you wait an entire day to tell me. It is like a ten minute drive from your apartment to Sam's, why didn't you come over and tell me yesterday?I could have helped you."

"Freddie I was panicking, and I forgot. I don't know why it bothers you so much."

I sighed loudly. She forgot. In a moment of panic she forgot I was even here. It's not her fault, I wasn't a big enough part of her life for her to remember anymore. I had been turning my sadness about missing ten years of my best friends life into anger against her. And I was making her feel bad on top of it. "Carly, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been so mad."

"Why were you so mad?" Her expression was mixed with confusion and concern.

That is a very tough question, Carly. "I just miss the times back in high school when we were so close. If Spencer had been missing I would have been the first person you would have called. Now I feel we are about as close as you and your mailman."

I looked up at Carly's face and the tears were coming again. "I'm trying Freddie, I really am. You were gone ten years! I'm not the same. You're not the same. I don't know if our friendship will be anything like it was. The one thing I do know is you will always be like a brother to me and I love you."

"You don't hate me for leaving for ten years?"

"I couldn't hate you for that. I know how hurt you and Sam were after the break up. You both had to find yourselves. And after everything, you both turned out really great. I will admit that some part of me was angry that you had to run away. I just know that never really leads to anything good. You have learned your lesson about running away now haven't you?"

"Yeah, I won't ever do it again. In New York I wasn't really living life. Coming here and seeing everyone again, and meeting the new generations of Pucketts. Well, I see everything I have been missing in life. I hadn't been around true happiness in years." It was true, my life in New York had been one endless day of work after another, and boring nights with friends who didn't care about anything but work.

"That is most beautiful thing I have ever heard, Freddie. I think I might cry!" Surprise,surprise.

"Well, now is as good a time as any to tell you I'm actually thinking of relocating to Seattle. Maybe start a new business or something."

Carly's eyes got their usual sparkle back. "That's the best news I have heard in a long time. It will be just like high school. Oh, we have to find you an apartment! I think I heard about one on-oh god I forgot about Spencer! We gotta go!"

"Right, lets go." I turned the key in the ignition and felt my phone vibrate. "Hold on, I got a message from Jo. She said 'Hey, Spencer and Gibby are at Jason's apartment .Your Welcome."

"What? Jason is out of town at a car show. And how would she know anyway?"

"I have no idea. But if she anything like Sam, somehow she found out."

Avery POV

"What are we going to do, Avery? We were supposed to be watching her, and now she is gone. Everyone is going to be so disappointed in us. Should we call the police, or call Freddie first. Do you need to all Sam yet? I mean it is an emergency-"

That boy is usually so calm, but he can have his moments. "Luke, calm down. This is Jo we're talking about. She has done this before, you know."

"Oh."

"I will just get one my phone and track the GPS on her phone." This was the main reason she had a phone. When she was angry she would quietly slip away, and then we would have to find her. She had been able to navigate the city from a young age and she was very resourceful, so I wasn't terribly worried about her safety.

"Why would she leave? She wasn't even mad today."

I couldn't remember at all. I didn't remember here even talking that much today. "What is the last thing she said before she left?"

He scrunched his face up in concentration. "I just can't remember. it seemed like she wasn't even here in the last hour. She didn't make any sarcastic comments or insults."

"I know. She didn't even say anything about Carly, and Carly always annoys her somehow."

Luke's face lit up. "That's it. Jo said she had an idea, and Carly ignored her. Remember she called Carly a-"

"Yeah, I remember now. I wonder what her idea was, how could she know how to find Spencer?"

"Hmmm, I just have no idea."

"Me either, unless she...I know what she did! Oh and the GPS knows where she is too."

FPOV

We were standing in front of Jason's front door, which was slightly ajar. We had been calling his name, but no one was answering.

Carly frowned. "Should we go in?"

"Lets just push the door open, and see what we find okay?"

"Okay." She reached over and gave the door a quick push.

"Surprise!"


End file.
